Silence is Golden but Darkness is All Mine
by meggoneggo
Summary: Some people are afraid of the dark, but I for me… I except it with open arms. My name is Miu Kawashi, a Senior at Seigaku. I’m 14 years old and have been blind sense the day I was born. onesidedFujiXOC AtobeXOC JirouXOC maybe some EijiXOC if you squint!:D
1. Miu Kawashi redo

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter One: Miu Kawashi

* * *

A short, red headed girl strolled through the large doors of a large mansion and, dropping her bag and taking off her shoes, she walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. In front of the girl was an elder woman, about her mid-thirties. She was reading a stack of papers in front of her with a frown of her face, but this went unnoticed by the young girl. "Okaa-san," she started looking towards her mother, "what are you doing?"

The women looked up somewhat startled, as if she didn't know the small girl had walked in and placed herself in front of her. "Oh! I was just… uh… reading this note from my boss, honey…" she drifted off with a faraway look on her face.

The redhead's face scrunched up. "We don't have to go over to his house for dinner again, do we?"

"No, honey…"

"Okay good, his house smells like kitty litter…" The women laughed at her daughter's comment, but it soon died away as she once again looked at the paper she was holding. In dark black letters, the first line of the paper read, _"To all employs of Bijinesu Co. I regret to inform you that our company has been shut down..."_ The women closed her eyes and sighed. She had just lost her job as co-owner of the company Bijinesu Co. and now she would have to start looking for a new job, her husband's repair company couldn't possibly support the four of them.

Just then a small boy, about the size of the girl, ran into the room. He was covered in dirt and had a huge smile on his face. "Nao!" the girl screamed as her little brother hugged her. "You stink! Get off me!" She pushed him away and he fell over and onto his butt. He looked shocked for a split second before grinning again and standing up to walk over to the refrigerator. He pulled out an orange and then sat down on the table next to his sister. This caused her to scoot her chair way from his to avoid the mucky smell that the boy had surrounding him.

The elder women sighed once again in misery as she watched her two children, they where her pride and joy. She knew that telling them that they had to move would crush them, especially the girl since she had made so many friends over the years, despite her disability. She cringed at the thought. When she was first born they had no idea, it only ever occurred to her and her husband that their only daughter was blind when she would never react when they gave something to her or when she would stare off into space when they put her on the floor to play. They had thought it was normal, them never having a child before so how would they know? But when she had started to walk, she would constantly run into objects, but would never cry out. Being overly concerned she had urged her husband to take their daughter to the hospital, her not being able to go anywhere seeing as how she was several months pregnant with their second child.

Hours of worry later he had come home with the small redhead, the latter sleeping in his arms as he held her tight. Sadness was etched into his face as she walked up to him, asking what was wrong. He told her, he had said that the doctors thought her motor skills where under developed. He had done some tests on her and they found nothing wrong with her. The last test they did was a simple physical, it was that test that the doctors finally found out what was wrong.

Kawashi Miu, their little girl, was blind.

They cried that night, and several nights after that. Miu, sensing that something was wrong, would come over to then when they cried and would try to make them laugh, she would talk her toddler talk or do something odd that would usually make her parents laugh. Once they realized that the very person they had been crying for was trying to make them feel better they stopped crying. They never cried in front of her again, never wanting to worry her again, she had enough to worry about already.

Thinking of their daughter's well being they had researched online way that would help her. They had found many things that can help a blind person move around, a walking stick or a dog for example. But when they showed her these things and tried to make her use them she refused. When they asked why she replied in a voice that would make others think that she was the adult and her parents where the child.  
_  
__"I don't need these things because other people need them more then I do. I can live without them, just like Naoki does! Besides, I_can_see mommy!"_ This shocked her parents' very core, she could see?

They then rushed her to the hospital, leaving little Naoki with the nanny, and the doctors did hundreds of tests on her. Hours of worry and hope later the doctors came out of the room with young Miu holding his hand. The parents looked at their personal family doctor with hope, but it was soon shot down as soon as he shook his head at them.  
_  
__"After many tests we have concluded that there are a few small ligaments still working in her eyes. But we have found that she can, mercilessly, see with her eyes closed. She can only see the shapes and auras of other people however, she cannot see colors and she cannot see with her eyes open."__  
__  
__"Isn't there anything we can do, Doctor?"__  
__  
__"The only thing that can help her see again is if she gets an eye transplant, but to do this the person that agrees with the switch has to have a healthy pair of eyes and has to have the same blood type as Miu, or else the process will not work."__  
_  
Miu was type O. Her father was type A, and her mother was type B.

They went home after that, small hope in their hearts that one day their daughter will be able to see.

That was eight years ago, there was still no one with blood type O that was willing to go on with the transplant.

The elder women spent the next hour or so making dinner for her family, in that time her husband came home and she broke the news to him, he was shocked at first but then realized what they had to do. Once dinner was served and eaten the parents stopped their children from running off to their rooms. The younger two stared at their parents and waited from them to continue.

Hesitantly they told them, everything. They were shocked to say the least, Naoki was slightly excited to see where they where they were about to go next, but Miu was an entirely different story. She sat there tears streaming down her face as she stared off into space. When they asked her if she was okay she snapped. She started screaming about how it wasn't fair, how she couldn't leave her friends behind, how she didn't want to move to a new school, she didn't want to be treated differently there. She wanted to stay where she was, with her friends that accepted her for who she was and loved her for what she didn't have. She stood up and ran to her room, tripping several times sense she wasn't concentrating on where she was doing. She sat in her room and cried, she had never cried more in her life then she did at that very moment.  
******_  
_****_Two years later._****_  
_**  
Miu walked down the stairs of her home and into the kitchen, she sat down next to her brother as he ate his cereal in silence. A bowl was placed in front of her by her smiling mother. Today was just another day; they seemed to all run together for some odd reason? They had moved to the other side of the Kanto region and bought a new house and enrolled Miu and Naoki into Seigaku, Naoki, who last year went to the elementary building and was now going to Seigaku as a first year.

After only eating half of her breakfast Miu and Naoki got up from the table, leaving their bowls for their mother to clean up, and moved to the door to put on their shoes and head out for another day of school.

They soon parted ways as they entered the school, Miu having to go up to the third floor while Naoki stayed on the first. She climbed the stairs slowly, no one else was around seeing as how she was early, and she walked down the hall and towards a door that had her teacher's presence in it. Sliding open the door she was greeted with a slightly surprised hello as she sat down in the back of the class room, all the way in the corner. She set her things down and sat down in her chair as she waited for the next ten minutes for classes to start.

-xx-

"Ne, ne, Fujiko-chan!" a bouncy red head shouted out as he somehow managed to bounce around a short, honey haired boy as they walked up the stairs to their classroom.

The smaller boy chuckled as they made their way towards their class room, passing many other students that threw then curious glances. "Yes, Eiji? What can I do for you?"

"Nya~! Are you still coming over after practice?" He tilted his head to the side as he stopped in front of his friend, causing said friend to stop also.

"Why, of course! Wouldn't want to break out tradition, now would I?" he grinned at the boy, who grinned right back before opening their classroom door. There were only a few students inside; you could count them all on one hand if you really wanted to. Eiji bounced into the classroom and over to a seat, in the second-to-last row and six seats away from our blind heroin. He dropped his bag to the ground before plopping himself down on the chair, soon the seat to his left was occupied by his short friend.

"Nya… we sure did get here early…" Eiji stared in amazement at the three other people in the room. Two of the three were in the front of the classroom looking closely at the screen of a game boy. Eiji looked at the third student, who occupied a seat all by herself. "Ne... Fujiko... Who's that?" he tilted his chin slightly so his friend would know who he was talking about.

"Hmm?" Fuji turned around to look at the girl who was staring at her desk, not particularly doing anything, just sitting there. "I think that's Kawashi Miu. She transferred her last year, don't you remember?" Eiji only furrowed his brow and waited for Fuji to continue. "How can you not remember? She transferred half-way through the year, and didn't approach anyone or talk to anyone for that matter. She has no friends because she's so quiet. Last year several people tried to befriend her, including you, but she shot them down. How can you not remember? You went up to her on her second day and practically scared her half to death. You screamed your name then hugged her shouting out how cute she was. She freaked out and ran away, and when you tried to talk to her again she ignored you."

Eiji stared at him.

"I don't remember that…" Fuji adorned a hopeless look before turning back in his seat to face the board once again. Eiji remained staring at the girl, who seemed to fidget in her seat, until class started and he was forced to look forward towards the board.

Miu stopped fidgeting in her seat once she felt Eiji's eyes leave her. She wouldn't even have minded him staring at her if she didn't know who she was. Most people stare at her because they wonder why she's always alone, but she remembers this boy from last year, the boy that was exactly like one of her old best friends, loud, energetic, and not afraid to have people hear what they say. It hurt her just to have that boy near her, so she ran whenever he was around, hid until he forgot about her. But now it seems as though she will have to go through the whole process again just to get him to stay away from her.

"Kawashi-san!" the blind red head flinched when the teacher yelled out her name. "Would you like to tell the class what you are dreaming about?" She sunk in her chair as everyone in the room turned around to look at her.

"A-ah, no... Sensei...," she mumbled, turning her head to face the floor, face beat red with embarrassment.

"Then make sure to pay more attention and to stop zoning out in my class!" the teacher then turned back to the board and continued on with his lesson. Miu sighed in relief but then tensed up as she felt a two pair of eyes on her.

Eiji and Fuji.

The two said boys, although the latter was doing a better job of hiding it, were staring at her. Eiji was almost fully turned around in his seat while Fuji just had his head tilted slightly, eyes only cracked open.

Eiji had his head tilted to the side in wonder as he stared at the girl. He could swear he had seen her before, besides their meeting last year. He felt as though he had seen her in a photograph or newspaper before. He tried to imagine her in black and white but he soon gave up and turned around, totally oblivious to the fact that his best friend was staring at the red headed girl, and oblivious to the fact that he, too, felt the same feeling that he did.

-xx-

The bell soon rang and everyone stood from their seats and gathered their things, eager to leave the school grounds and go home and relax. Three of these students lagged behind, however, two of them not really eager to go to practice and the third just waited for everyone to leave so she could get out of the school easier. As they were all packing up their school supplies Miu had dropped her English book. She bent down to pick it up when it was suddenly shoved in her face before she could reach it. She stiffened not because someone grabbed the book before her, no she stiffened because of the person holding her book.

Kikumaru Eiji. The very person she tried to avoid all of last year.

She shakily took the book out of the boy's hands and put it slowly into her bag. "Arigato...," she mumbled before she spun around and tried to make her escape out the classroom door. Key word, _tried_.

"Chotto matte!" the energetic redhead called out, and being raised to be a polite and kind child, she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the two boys.

"..Hai?"

"What's the rush, nya?" he asked after a moment of silence, even though Eiji knew full well the reason why she wanted out of the room was because of him.

"U-uh… no reason... Really…"

A smile sprung onto his face, although it went unseen by our heroin, as he got an idea. "Great! Then you can come to watch our tennis practice, nya!" Eiji was determined to find out why she looked so familiar.

Miu was trapped, she couldn't just turn down his offer for that would be rude, plus she already said that she was in no rush to leave school. She was cornered, and because of that she mentally cursed to herself as she sighed on the outside. The two boys chose to ignore this as Eiji yelled out in victory and grabbed her hand as he rushed her out the door, Fuji following close behind, wonder how this would turn out.

Miu was dragged all the way to the tennis courts only falling a few times but Eiji and Fuji supported her from falling flat on her face, because of this she was slightly grateful and didn't really mind going to the tennis courts to 'watch' them play. They walked over to the side lines of the tennis courts and Eiji gently pushed Miu down, as if doing that would make her stay there during the whole practice. Fuji, who was right behind them the whole time, placed her bag gently down next to her. He had taken it after the first time she almost fell on her face, he succeeded on taking the bag from her and putting it on his shoulder after a lot of protest from the short girl. She seemed to really favor it.

Wonder why?

The two tennis regulars started to walk away after Eiji made it clear that he wanted Miu to stay in the spot the whole practice and watch them. Then after that he made it pretty clear that they would both walk her home. As the two set off toward the locker rooms Fuji hung back a little and said that he had forgot his bag back by the bench, Eiji waved him off as Fuji turned around, his back pack clearly visible on his back.

Miu fidgeted on the bench, not quite sure why she didn't just get up and leave to go home, perhaps it was the longing of the sport in front of her that kept her there, because it certainly wasn't because of the redhead that dragged her here. Having made up her mind that she would just go to the street courts with Naoki if she wanted to play she made a motion to get up and grab her bag when she was stopped.

"Now where do you think you're going, hmm, Kawashi-chan?" Miu froze as she turned slowly towards her third year class mate, totally freaked out that she didn't sense him coming. "You wouldn't be planning to leave now, would you? After all the work Eiji did to bring you down here? Tsk, tsk, Kawashi-chan." Fuji spoke as if he was talking to a child that was just caught doing something they weren't suppose to do.

"U-uh… I was just... Uh…"

"Stretching so you could be more comfortable while you sit here for two hours? Great idea!" Fuji grinned as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down. Miu stared in his direction in awe, as if she expecting him to yell at her instead of the response she got. She sat back down on the bench as Fuji smiled at her; he started to walk back towards the locker rooms when he suddenly stopped.

"He's not that bad you know… Eiji that is," he spoke softly, looking off towards the tennis courts to see the freshman setting up the courts. "He might come on a little strong but he means well. Don't be too bothered by him, he just wants to get to know you, befriend you that's all. Is that really too much to ask?" On that note Fuji turned his attention back to his previous destination and walked away like nothing had happened.

Miu's blind eye widened in shock. How did Fuji know that she was just trying to push Eiji away because she didn't want to befriend him, because she didn't want someone so energetic as a friend? As she pondered over way that Fuji could have possibly known-there were none-tennis practice had started.

"Regulars, gather round!" the captain, Tezuka, ordered as said members approached him. "I wanted to say good job at the Fudomine game yesterday, good work. But don't let this win cloud your judgment of all our other opponents. As we get further into the tournament our opponents will get more difficult to beat and I warn all of you to not let your guard down. That is all," the very strict third year said, as he finished his speech and the group went their separate ways to train. Today seemed to be a self training day, most of the regulars went over to the equipment room to get weights so they could work up their endurance. They rest of the team, as in Fuji, Eiji and a few others, stayed on the court to have practice matches.

Eiji and Fuji paired up with the other two that stayed for practice matches, an egg shaped black haired boy and a tall muscular boy with side-burns, and walked onto the court to play doubles. They did this the whole practice. Half way through they switched partners so it was Eiji and Fuji against the other two, but the whole time Miu was entranced. She realized just how much she really missed the sport and had the urge to play. As she watched the players through her closed blind eyes she felt a sense of yearning, whether it was for the game or it was for her old tennis team mates she did not know. What she did know was that she wanted to play the tennis, now.

As practice came to a close she was practically at the edge of her seat with anticipation, as soon as she got home she would find Naoki and ask him if he wanted to play at the street courts. She soon was forced out of her thoughts as a hand placed its self on her shoulders, scaring her almost half to death. Miu concentrated on the presence next to her only to find that it was Fuji. Did this boy have a special blocker that made him hard to sense or what?

"Hoi, hoi! Are you ready to go, Kawashi-chan!" Eiji practically screamed in her ear, but she paid the volume of his voice no attention as she sprung up from her seat, grabbing her bag in the process, and fast walked toward the gates of the school. The two surprised boys looked after her in shock before jogging over to catch up with Miu, who was already by the gates.

Miu counted in her head as she walked down the sidewalk, her two new body guards right by her side. She tried to concentrate while Eiji hummed a catchy tune and Fuji fiddled with his cell phone, the device making small beeps and clicks whenever he hit a button. Once in a while he would chuckle before showing Eiji his phone, breaking the humming for a few minutes as the boys laughed at whatever was on Fuji's cell phone.

Once Miu finally counted to 264 she took a sharp turn to the left, and walked up the walk way of her house and onto the porch. The two boys behind her continued to trail after her like lost puppies until she turned around fully prepared to open the door to her house. She raised an eyebrow in question to why they were still following her. In response to this action the two boys only grinned, Eiji was about to open his mouth to say something when the front door opened, startling them all slightly. They turned around and came face to face with a short boy, about Miu's height (she was 5'4), who had hazy brown hair and coal big gray eyes. Upon opening the door the small boy probably didn't expect to see so many people on his door step, especially Eiji, his idol.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" the boy squeaked out before turning beet red. Miu laughed at the boy's reaction, for she felt his body temperature rise dramatically once he opened the door, that and the fact that he totally ignored her and went straight for Eiji.

"Hoi?" Eiji tilted his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

The small boy squeaked once again before turning his face toward the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment. "His name's Naoki, he's my little brother," Miu said simply before pushing past said brother and walking into her house. Eiji grinned at the small boy before introducing himself, to which Naoki just squeaked again. Fuji, on the other hand, stared at Naoki, no emotion on his face. This only lasted for a few seconds however because he was soon introducing himself to the younger boy and all three of them entered the house. Miu had disappeared to her room up the stairs only to return a few-awkward-minutes later to find Naoki turning practically purple due to Eiji hugging him so suddenly, calling him cute and what not. Fuji was staring at all the family pictures on the walls.

Miu stopped at the top of the stairs, not really expecting the two third years to still be in her house, but she continued down the stairs and over to the group. She was not sporting a pair of gray shorts and a grey shirt, sporting some Fila tennis shoes to match.

"Uh… what are you guys still doing here?" she asked, rather bluntly.

All three heads turned towards her, making her take a step back. "We wanted to hang out with Kawashi-chan!" Eiji said, his head on top of Naoki's with his arms around the smaller boy's neck.

Miu merely tilted her head to the side before turning towards her brother, deciding to ignore the other two boys. "Ne, Nao, do you want to go to the street courts?"

Eiji's eyes bulged out of his head. "You play tennis?" he yelled out, but they ignored him.

Naoki's face scrunched up. "Gomen, Nee-chan, I have a lot of homework I have to work on…" Miu's shoulders slumped. "C-chotto! Why don't Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai go with you?" She froze at her brother's suggestion, not really feeling up to going to the street courts anymore.

"Nya~! That's a great idea, Naoki-chan!" Eiji shouted. Naoki almost fainted at the nickname he was just given. Miu faced the floor as Fuji also agreed and soon we were out the door. The walk to the courts was short-to Miu as least-and they immediately walked onto the court and Fuji and Eiji did rock paper scissors to see who would play against Miu and who would ref. Eiji won so he got to choose, and three guesses to what he picked.

And the last two don't count.

Miu and Eiji stood facing each other from opposite ends of the court, Eiji dressed in his school uniform and Miu dress to look like an actual tennis player. Eiji threw the ball that was conveniently in his pocket over to Miu, saying that since she was a girl she could go first. Miu mumbling something about sexism under her breath. She closed her eyes and bounced the ball on the ground a few times before throwing the ball in the air and serving it over to Eiji.

Eiji stared as Miu served, did she just close her eyes to serve? With a jolt he ran to return the ball only to find out how heavy it actually was, don't get him wrong he had been served heavier servers but coming from a girl it was the heaviest. He returned the ball and shot it over to the opposite side Miu was standing, he smirked, thinking that she would never be able to reach it, but his smirk was soon whipped off his face as the ball shot past him, hitting the base line before hitting the fence, still spinning. His jaw slackened, what just happened?

"15-love!" Fuji called out, grinning like a fool on top of the ref chair. He didn't know how Miu had just done that shot, but he was now interested to see more, that was for sure.

Miu bounced the next ball on the ground, eyes still closed, before she served it. It flew to the corner at amazing speeds and Eiji sprinted to return the ball. Thinking that it was like the last ball he used all his power to return it, but it was too late to pull back once he realized how light it was. The ball soured over the fence and into the street, probably hitting a parked car and rolling into the grass. Eiji stood flabbergasted, who knew Miu was actually good at tennis?

"30-love!" called out the ever grinning Fuji.

Miu bounced another ball on the ground, Eiji had pulled the first one out of the fence-it was the last one- and thrown it over to her, she threw the ball into the air and served it, it flew just like the last one and Eiji returned it, read for whatever type of weight it might hold. It was the same as the last and he returned it perfectly over to the side Miu wasn't on. But just like before, Miu has run over to the ball-no one had seen her move- and returned it gracefully. This return started a rally between the two that lasted for a good eight minutes before Eiji managed to hit the base line and have it fly into the fence, out of Miu's reach.

"30-15!"

"Hoi… you're a tough one aren't you... Miu-chan?" Miu stumbled over her footing as she served, making the ball fly out to far for her to hit as she looked towards Eiji. She then shook her head as she made her way towards the fallen ball.

He had said Miu-chan... Not Mi-chan... She was just hearing things… yea…

She grabbed the ball and went back to the base line.

"30-30!"

Her jaw dropped, along with Eiji's, "t-that doesn't count!" she shouted out, facing Fuji, who just grinned in response. Miu muttered something under her breath before serving the ball once more and then running at the net. Eiji saw this and tried to hit the ball to the base line but Miu jumped, _high_. She jumped up with her left foot and smashed the ball down past Eiji, making a faint gray mark on the black top, if she would had put some power into it, it would have been darker. But she, lacking upper body strength, couldn't do that very well, that first serve of hers was just a fluke, but they didn't have to know that.

"45-30!"

"Hmm… your quite good, Miu-chan! Maybe you should teach me some jumps, huh?" he winked at her before laughing at his own joke, Miu on the other hand, didn't laugh and just served the ball. Eiji stopped laughing and dove to return the tiny yellow sphere, holding himself up with one hand before springing to his feet once again to return another fast return. He returned fast ball after fast ball until he jumped into the air to smash the ball down to Miu, only to have her appear before the ball and lightly tap it over the net, Eiji was still in the air and unable to return the ball.

"1-0 Kawashi lead!"

Miu smiled slightly, not having the adrenalin pump of winning in a long time, but her smile was soon erased off her face as a few intruders approached the courts.

"Ahh? What do we have here? Seigaku?" the three Seigaku students turned to the source of the voice, they saw two boys. One with pinkish red hair and the other with silver hair and a rat tail.

"Eh? Rikkaidai?" Eiji asked, confused as to why they would be here.

"Hmm… seems it is Seigaku, didn't your practice end a few hours ago? Oh wait, you guys don't practice here that's right… The street courts are too nice for you to practice on, aren't they?"

"Hehe, puri."

Eiji glared at the two intruders as Fuji climbed down from the ref chair, Miu's eyes widened once she realized the auras of who was here. Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu. Tennis players from _Rikkaidai_.

She dropped her racket.

"Hmm?" Marui popped a bubble as he looked towards the red headed girl. He stopped mid chew once he realized who he was looking at. "Ne… Niou?"

"Nani?" The rat tailed third year looked over at his friend who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm probably not seeing as how I'm a genius, but isn't that Kawashi Miu?" Niou's head flicked over to Miu's form, as did Fuji's and Eiji's as they sent questioning looks towards their new friend.

Miu slowly backed up toward her bag so she could put her racket away and make a fast get away, but soon froze at the sound of Niou's laugh. "It is!" he shouted before laughing some more. "Wow I can't wait to tell everyone this, to think she went to _Seigaku_ of all places!" Soon Marui started laughing with Niou. Fuji and Eiji were still as confused as could be. Miu, who was once on the far side of the court, was next to the Rikkaidai in a flash. She grabbed the collar of Niou's shirt and brought him down to her level, a sinister look on her face. The two immediately stopped laughing and actually looked… scared?

"Listen here, Niou," she growled into his face, making everyone's eyes widen. "Tell anyone about this and I will personally _hunt. You. Down._ Understand?" Niou nodded slowly as Miu shoved him away from her before quickly exiting the courts and walked down the steps and headed home. Fuji and Eiji just looked at each other in confusion before running after her, only to find she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude… that was scary...," Marui muttered as everyone besides him and Niou left the courts.

"Y-yeah…"

"So are you going to tell?"

"Duh."

* * *

So this took forever -.-

I seriously had almost no inspiration to write this besides just pure wanting to make the story better. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And the next one will be coming soon don't worry!

And a special shout out goes to Coco96 who is going to be beta-ing this story for now on, thanks a bunch! :D


	2. Yumiko'sCards redo The Unseeing Eyes

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter 2: The Unseeing Eyes

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning at the Kikumaru household and our favorite Seigaku best friends we sleeping soundly. Fuji was curled up in a tight ball, all of the covers surrounding him, while Eiji was dangling off the bed, drool on his chin and only a thin blanket covering half of him. Both boys were peacefully sleeping, light snores came from the shorter of the two, until a large cat, about the size of a bowling ball, jumped up and landed on Eiji's stomach. The red head jumped in surprise, making the cat jump off him just in time before he fell off the bed with a 'thump'. The large cat then waddled over to Fuji and curled up right next to him, purring loudly.

The honey haired teen grunted as a grey tabby cat cuddled into his chest. She was stealing his blankets! He resisted the urge to roll over and squish the poor thing but instead put on a fake smile for the feline.

"Well good morning, Mariko-chan."

The tabby meowed as Fuji rolled over to the left and looked over at Eiji, he was moping on the ground, hair a mess and only one sock on. Getting up and out of bed Fuji walked over to his friend and lifted him up then proceeded to drag him to the bathroom and drop him on top of the toilet seat. Opening a cabinet door he took out a tube of toothpaste, poured it onto Eiji's red toothbrush then stuck it in the redhead's mouth. He then repeated the process and stuck his own blue toothbrush into his mouth and proceeded to brush his teeth.

It was a tradition for Fuji to sleep over at Eiji's house every Monday so they could bond and play video games until 2 in the morning. This tradition has been going on sense their first year of middle school and they were determined not to break it. So, due to this tradition, a large amount of Fuji's clothes are at Eiji's house, along with his second toothbrush and a duplicates of his hair supplies, it takes a lot to have soft hair!

As soon as the duo were done in the bathroom, "Fuji get out I have to pee.", they walked down the stairs of Eiji's three story house to greet the whole family in the kitchen. Eiji had a full house of two older brothers and two older sisters, no wonder he was so hyper, he need to draw attention to himself somehow.

Fuji and Eiji plopped themselves down on the two extra chairs at the table just as Eiji's mother placed plates of food in front of them. "Arigato okaa-san!" the both yelled out, Fuji grinning at the fact that she wasn't his actually mom. The elder women smiled at the boys before ruffling both of their hairs, a protest coming from Eiji while Fuji just smiled at the affection.

He loved Monday nights and Tuesday mornings.

After a few minutes of eating, the two boys rushed up the stairs, only having a few minutes until they had to leave. They changed into their school uniform, polo and slacks, before rushing back down the stairs and out the door, Eiji bouncing his way out as he tried to get his right shoe on. The two then slowed their pace and causally walked down the sidewalk towards school. They were lucky Eiji only lived a few blocks away, while Fuji lived so far he had to get a ride to school.

As they walked Fuji spotted a familiar redhead with a younger brunette boy, walking only a few yards ahead of them. Neither of them where talking, they were just looking straight ahead, probably counting the minutes that past by in silence.

"Hey look! It's Miu-chan, nya!" Eiji shouted, also seeing the two, and ran over to said girl.

"Huh? Oh… hi, Eiji."

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai! G-good morning!" Naoki squeaked before facing the ground.

"Nya! Ohayo, Naoki-chan!" Naoki's face went pure red as he looked down, mumbling a response.

"Wow, Naoki, you really have a crush on him, don't you?" Miu said calmly as she stared walking again.

"Hmm? Crush? Hey, Fujiko! I got a secret admirer!"

"What! N-no! Kikumaru-senpai Nee-chan was just k-kidding!" Naoki said while franticly waving his arms.

Fuji finally caught up to the two middle schoolers. "So, Miu-chan… why did you run away from us the other day?"

She didn't look at him, just kept walking. "I just went home… that's all….we were done playing, am I wrong?" she never turned around.

Fuji's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. She sounded different from yesterday, more… blocked off? She talked like she was answering a question on the board. To the point and confident in her answer. She didn't stutter and didn't look at either him or Eiji. Weird. Maybe it had something to do with yesterday?

"Nya~! Will you play me, Nao-chan?" Eiji asked, remembering that Miu had asked her younger brother to play tennis with her.

Naoki went beat red for the second time in the past few minutes. "I-I guess.."

"YAY! NYA~" Kikumaru glomped the freshmen as he continued to shout. Naoki went redder as his ears burned from all the blood being pumped into them.

Miu laughed at her brother's misfortune.

Fuji smiled as he watched Miu laugh. She seemed more comfortable around her brother then with them, which is understandable, sense they were blood. Then his eyes landed on her cloudy green ones, he soon was enchanted by them. He noticed that they weren't really focused on anything, even though her head was facing her brother. They were dull, big, and slightly hidden by her hair. Scanning the rest of her he noticed that she had small waist, wide hips and short legs. She also had a tiny nose that contrasted with her big dull green eyes.

"Fujiko~" Eiji sang as he tried to wake him up. Fuji smiled and turned towards his best friend that was leaning on the first year for support as he looked at him.

"Hm? What is it, Eiji?" Eiji had just opened his month to asker when he was cut off by the sister of his leaning post.

"We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." Miu said while facing the other way.

"Sa… well we better get going then."

"Hoi, hoi! Let's go, Nao-chan!" Kikumaru said as he dragged the poor blushing boy all the way to school. The two third years laughed, Fuji at Eiji and Miu at Noaki's misfortune, before following the two.

Walking inside the school, they looked around to see kids everywhere. At least they knew they weren't late for class. Thank god for Tezuka letting them have a day off in the morning this week, it felt refreshing to sleep in a little bit before waking up and going to the building everyone despised. Well almost everyone, there was that one second year that got to school a half hour before everyone else just to study, and that one third year that came early everyday to shower in the locker room. Something about his sister always hogging it?

"Nya~, let's go find your class, Nao-chan!"

"O-oh! You d-don't have to do that….."

"Nonsense! What are sempais for?" The smiling Eiji yelled out as he dragged the first year to the first floor. Once they got to the right door, Eiji went right in and burst through the door. "Nya~! Here we are, Nao-chan! Oh? Ochibi? You're in this class too? Nya~! I wish I was a first years still….. But then I wouldn't be in class with Fujiko….. Oh well! Hey, Ochibi! You better take good care of Nao-chan for me! Bye First years! Nya~…" Eiji waved as he walked out the door.

All the students in the classroom stared at the door then at Naoki, who was standing there blushing with his mouth open. Ryoma stared at the door then at the brown haired pre-teen before putting his head back into his arms and going back to sleep. School was too easy for him, he might as well just sleep.

* * *

Eiji rushed into the senior class room door just as the bell rang. "Ho~, Lucky!" The red head walked over and sat next to Fuji. Looking around he saw that Miu was all the way on the other side of the room. "Hm? Ne, Miu!" he shouted trying to get her attention.

"Kikumaru Eiji! Class is in session, please quiet down and pay attention!"

"Hai, sensei…" Kikumaru said while red in the face.

Fuji chuckled behind his hand.

As class started again, Kikumaru took out a small piece of paper and wrote down a message. Then when the teacher wasn't looking, he flicked the folded paper football over and onto Miu's desk. She looked down before grabbing the paper. Fiddling with it in her hands she opened it and stared. She then looked at him with a confused face. Eiji started motioning for her to read it. But all she did was tilt her head and scrunch her eye brows. He then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kikumaru Eiji! Do you have a problem with my teachings?"

"Ah… no… sensei…"

"Then do not interrupt my class again or you will be staying after school with me, you got it?"

Eiji glared forward. "…..Hai…."

Eiji sat there for a few minutes-glaring-trying to listen to what the teacher talking about. But he started to get edgy after a few minutes. His eyes were drifting back and forth from the teacher and Miu. Finally he gave in. "Pssst! Pssst! Miu!" he whispered. Her ear twitched and looked over at him. "Why are you sitting over there?"

Miu mouthed the word 'what'.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" he said a little louder.

Miu just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then why don't you sit with me and Fujiko?"

Miu's face scrunched up and she started to open her mouth but then her head snapped forward to see a fuming teacher.

"Kikumaru Eiji and Kawashi Miu! Because you disrupted my class you two will be spending the afternoon with me."

"B-but I have practice after school!" Kikumaru cried and flailed his arms to try and prove how important his tennis practice was. The rest of the class watched in slight amusement, some grateful because Kikumaru was distracting the teacher and wasting class time. Some even used this chance to cheat off their friend's paper to complete the homework that they were too lazy to do the night before.

"Well you should have thought about that before you started talking." Eiji slumped in his chair and whined. "Now for your homework I want you all to read section 18.4 and do problems 1-16." the bell rang for lunch. "Class dismissed."

All but maybe five pushed and shoved to get out the room first.

"Sa… Eiji, Coach is going to be made that you're going to miss practice."

Eiji grinned as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "That's why I'm not going to miss practice…"

"You're ditching detention?" Miu asked surprised, she had walked over from her desk and carried her books over to their desk.

"Yep, yep and you're ditching with me!"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh come on, please?" he begged.

"Ah.. Sensei is going to be mad…."

"Yay! Thanks a bunch nya~!"

"Hm…"

The three started walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when they met up with a freshman. "Nya~ Ochibi, where's Nao-chan?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, clearly not caring whether or not he was being rude to his sempai.

"Ma! Well now we have to go and find him! Let's go!" Kikumaru took off in the direction Ryoma came from. He sped down the hallway, dodging several students and a few teachers who yelled at him to slow down.

"Should we follow him?"

"Hm… why not?"

The two started after the red head, at a slower pace.

Soon the two calmer third years found Kikumaru glued to Naoki's back. They were standing in the middle of the hallway next to a group of first years that where surrounding Momoshiro and jumping up and down like he was the ice cream man that was giving out free candy. They chanted his name, hope in their eyes that the second year would give them tips about how to survive for the next three years, those mean older student always picked on them, and hope that he would give them some of the mountain of food that was in his arms. Mostly hoping for the latter.

"Momo-chan-senpai!" they heard a group of freshman yell.

"Na-o-ki-chan~!" Eiji sang as he glomped said boy. Said boy blushed a deep red and tried to wiggle out of his sempai's hold. "Ah! K-Kikumaru-senpai!" He cried out once he realized he was totally stuck.

"Oh? Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai…" Fuji looked toward his Kohai, Miu kept her gaze on her brother.

"Hi there, Momo.. Hmm… what were you going with our freshman?"

"Ah, nothing, just teaching them the ways of life, what about you, senpai?" He talked like he was a god or something to these first years….

"Saa… just following Eiji." they all look to see Kikumaru suffocating Naoki.

"S-senpai!"

Miu smiled at her brother's misfortune. "Huh? And who might you be?"

Miu finally looked at Momo. "Ah, Kawashi Miu, third year."

"Ah, Momoshiro Takashi, second year. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

* * *

It was only a few minutes until the bell was suppose to ring, and Kikumaru's leg was twitching like crazy. He kept repeatedly taping his pencil on the paper that was supposed to be full of notes, it was blank, and looking over at the clock. The teacher had started to glare at him almost ten minutes ago, he finally to open his mouth to yell at him but-

"Sensei! May I please go to the bathroom?" Eiji practically yelled as he skidded into his chair across the floor when standing up. Several students turned to look at him and chuckled as the chair slowly fell to the ground. It lived a good life, was sat on a few times, but still a good life.

"Ah.. Sure… yes you may."

Eiji sprinted toward the door. As everyone watched him go the bell rang loudly throughout the school. The teacher growled. '_Kikumaru Eiji…._'

Everyone was packing their stuff and leaving, Miu walked over to Fuji just as he grabbed Eiji's books off his desk by piling them under his own. As Miu was about to stand next to Fuji she tripped over the fallen chair and landed right into Fuji's arms, making both of them drop their books.

"A-ah! Gomen!" she mumbled before pushing him away and bending down to try and grab her books. Fuji bent down as well to help her, seeing as how she kept grabbing the wrong books for some reason, and picked up the rest of her things. As he was about to hand back her things he glanced at the book on the very top. It read "English Literature. Brail Addition." with a whole bunch of dots and lines underneath. He opened his eyes in shock, was he seeing things? He read over the title again before determining that no, he had read right. The girl in front of him was, surprisingly, blind as a bat. Well maybe not a bat sense she's gotten this far with no one noticing…. But don't bats have sonar? So that would make them not really blind right? Hm…

"Hm… so he escaped…" Miu said after a long period of silence.

"Saa.. He's probably hiding somewhere right now."

As they were walking out the door, Fuji watching Miu the whole time still surprised that she could get around without hitting things, the teacher stopped them. "Miu, could you come here for a moment."

Fuji looked at Miu as she started walking back to him, how does she know where he is? "I'll be out soon, could you go find my brother for me before you-know-who suffocates him again?" She said, talking about Kikumaru, not wanting the teacher to know that they knew where the boy was.

"Hmm… sure, see you on the courts."

As Fuji-hesitantly-left Miu turned toward the teacher, who just sighed when the door shut. "Miu… would you like to explain why you were involved in helping Kikumaru disturb my class?"

"Ah… well none of that would have happened if it wasn't for me… don't blame Eiji." She looked down toward her feet.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, when class started he gave me a note, but… well…. I-I" She bit her lip, it wasn't fair.

"Couldn't read it?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you still have the note?"

"Hai." she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper it read;

_"Miu-chan! Why are you sitting all by yourself over there? Why don't you sit by me and Fujiko?"_

As he read it out loud she looked down. "You were sitting by yourself because you didn't want them to see that you had a copy of the book in brail right?"

"Please don't blame Eiji he just…"

"Worries?" she nods. "Well… I guess I could let this one slide… go on, I'm sure Fuji is waiting for you."

"Hai… Thank you sensei"

Miu gathered her books and messenger bag as she headed out the door. Walking down the hall way her hand traced the designs of her bag. Doing so she remembered when she had first got it, in freshman year from a dear friend. The backpack was black with red and purple swirl designs on it. It was actually an expensive back pack… she was so mad when she got it. She thanked him over and over when she got it, but when he told her what was on it she got mad. Not at him… but at herself. She was mad that she couldn't see what was on the bag, couldn't see the special gift her best friend got her.

But when she had to move was when she really felt bad… she was leaving her best friend. That is why she never leaves to go anywhere without the back pack, just so she can remember him and the rest of her old class. After all… she had known them since they were all small.  
_  
A little girl, around the age of six ran around in the grass of the backyard to someone's house, jumping over a small rock formation that was in her path every time she paced it. She was so concentrated on jumping over the rocks she didn't hear the sound of her name being called. "Mi-chan!" the voice screamed out, only a few feet away from her.  
She got so distracted by the voice she lost her concentration and tripped over the rocks. Skidding to a halt on the ground, landing on her face in the process, she started to cry. Her wails echoed throughout the backyard as several tiny feet came trampling toward her. A pair of hands gently lifted her up into a sitting position, her crying never ceasing._

__

The group of boys stood in front of her, at a loss of what to do, that is, before a small curly strawberry blonde haired boy shoved his way through the boys and sat in front of the girl. His big brown eyes shined with worry and determination. He tilted her head up so he could examine the small cut that was one the little girls face. He frowned once she realized she was bleeding before he moved the sleeve of his long sleeve orange shirt and whipped the blood off her face. At the touch the girl stopped crying, to shocked from the stinging pain the cut produced when the small boy touched it.

Once he stopped the bleeding he smiled, only to frown once more when more tears started to form in her cloudy eyes. The tears soon diminished as the boy bent his head down and kissed the cut on the girl's cheek, he pulled back and grinned. "There, all better." The girl was silent before she smiled and tackled the boy to the ground, thanking him over and over. The rest of the boys smiled at the two, visibly glad that the girl had stopped screaming.

"What's going on out here?" All the boys turned around to look at the slightly taller silver haired boy standing on the back porch of the house they were all at. In his hand was a can of lemonade, behind him was a very large, very dark skinned toddler. The silver haired boy glanced around the yard before his eyes landed on the girl still hugging the smaller boy under her. He walked over to the group just as the girl looked up at him. He saw the cut on her face, that had now starting to bleed again, and got angry. "What happened to her face?"

"I-it was an accident! S-she was running around and I called her name, I didn't think it would be bad! She looked toward me and she fell! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Sh-she-!" a red headed boy with an awkward hair cut started babbling on and on, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"She fell down and cut her face on some rocks." A brown haired boy finished for the red head, placing his hand over the boy's mouth to silence his ramblings.

__

The silver hair boy glared at the red head before he was tackled to the ground. "Keigo!" the little girl cried as she knocked him to the ground, making him drop his can of lemonade in the process. He landed with an 'ugh!' on the ground as the little girl buried her face into his blue t-shirt, staining it a few spots of blood. He looked at her curled up form and smiled before sitting up and hugging her back. He rubbed her back to keep her from crying, "Shhh… it's okay, Miu"

"I'm so sorry!" the red head sobbed before tackling the two, knocking the boy back onto his back, groaning from the weight. Laughter surrounded them as the rest of the boys watched them, until the strawberry blonde from before shouted "dog pile!" and jumped the group on the ground. The other four boys giggled before joining the pile. The only boys that didn't join the pile were the dark skinned boy and a short, stringy golden haired boy. The shorter of the two not really wanting to join the group because he didn't like physical contact, and that he was already angry because the girl's screaming gave him a head ache.

Next thing he knew he was pulled into the pile by the brown haired boy from before and shoved under three bodies. This was just not his day, why did he come over again?

* * *

Miu walked out onto the boys' tennis courts just as they started practicing.

"Nee-chan!" she turned as Naoki came running up to her. "Nee-chan! Have you seen Kikumaru-senpai?" he asked as he surveyed the area.

"Naoki… you _know_ I haven't seen him…."

He looked at her. "Hm? Is something wrong, nee-chan?" he looked at her closely to see her gripping the strap to her bag tightly. "Oh… you miss them don't you?" She nodded slowly as she closed her  
eyes. "Well… then why don't you call them? Or even go see them? There not that far away…."

"Hm.. You know I can't do that... What did you want Eiji for?" She asked, quickly changing the subject, not being able to deal with the fact that they were gone.

"I don't, that's just it. I'm trying to avoid him… he hasn't come to practice yet…"

"Aww, you're worried about him aren't you? You're such a fan boy Nao…."

"What? B-but I just said-!"

Miu had already walked away though. She walked through the courts trying not to run into or get in anyone's way. But alas.. She runs into the data man, and of course, being the strange man he it, he started listing out all of the data he had on her, a trap for someone to prove him wrong so he could correct and get more data. That and to prove how amazing he thought he was.

"Ah.. Kawashi Miu. 160.02 cm, 109 lb. has a tendency to drift off during class and has few friends at Seigaku due to lack of socializing. Percentage of friend increase if more open, 70%. Although she has close to no friends at Seigaku she has hundreds of friends at Hyotei Gakuen, the school she attended before transferring to Seigaku during her second year. Referred to as the-"

"Nani?" Fuji asked, interrupting the data man and silently appeared next to Miu, startling her in the process. "You went to Hyotei before?"

"….Hai…." She faced the ground, clearly displeased that she was, once again, on this subject.

"Why did you transfer to Seigaku?" Fuji asked, trying to hide his intense curiosity with only mild curiosity. It wasn't working.

"Cause we're more awesome then them, duh Fujiko!" Eiji said appearing behind Inui, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Eiji, where did you come from?" Fuji said as he chuckled.

"Hehe, I've been here the whole ti-"

"…No…" Miu frowned as she stared at the ground.

Eiji looked at Miu curiously. "Yes I have, Miu…"

"No.. I didn't transfer here because Seigaku is '_more awesome' _on the contrary I believe Hyotei is beyond better then Seigaku…" She bit her lip as memories of the school came back to her.

"What? Then why did you transfer here?" Eiji snapped, not appreciating that his new friend was choosing a rival school over their own. Although he said he had been there the whole time, he didn't hear when Inui had said she went to Hyotei.

"It's not like I had a choice." she muttered darkly, her fist clenching.

"Nee-chan! Ah…. What's going on?" Naoki appeared next to his sister much like how Fuji did.

"Nothing, Naoki…. Go play with Eiji, I'm going to get some water…." she started walking away. "Oh, and, Eiji, I got the teacher to free you from detention…," she snapped, using the same voice he did when he snapped at her.

"Huh…. Oh… a-arigato…." Kikumaru looked down, feeling bad for snapping at her. He looked over at Naoki, he was staring at his sister as she walked away. He had a pained look on his face. "Well, you heard her, Nao-chan, let's play a game. It's about time you showed me that powerful serve of yours…." Eiji smiled evilly, trying to get that pained look off of the younger boy's face.

"Not so fast, Kikumaru, no one is playing any practice games until everyone does their laps…." Inui said as he grabbed Kikumaru by the collar of his jersey and pulled him back and started dragging him over towards the captain to start their laps.

Kikumaru cried out to his best friend to save him as he dug his heels into the ground to try and slow the data man down. Said best friend only followed chuckling, stretching slightly to prepare for the laps he was about to run.

* * *

Miu was walking around looking for the water fountains what she heard shouting. Walking towards the source of the noise, she found herself in front of a door. The guy's locker room door. She put her ear up to the wall as she tried to listen in.  
_  
"ne, ne! Did you hear? Echizen was attacked by another student!"_

__

"What? Who?"

"Akutsu!"

"What?"

"Hey… what are you doing?" She spun around to be met with a wave felt a nonchalant but slightly arrogant aura coming from the person in front of her, the one who spoke.

"Ah, nothing… Echizen?" She took a wild guess, judging her guess from all the auras she felt yesterday during their practice.

"Hm… Mada mada dane." he walked into the locker room leaving her behind.

__

_"Ah! Echizen!"_

__

"Echizen, you should really complain to the board about this!"

"It's no use, Oishi-senpai, he's got his 'I'll-take-care-of-it-myself' face on, hehehe"

"Arg…"

Three boys walked out of the locker room and looked at Miu curiously. Miu just made a face at them. She really hated this, she wanted to see what was wrong with Echizen, and to see who was talking inside the locker room. "Eh? Miu-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the water fountain.."

"but, its right behind of you."

"Oh, my mistake…" she spun around and started walking toward were she thought the fountain was.

"Hey wait! You're Miu Kawashi right?" Oishi asked suddenly.

"Hai… and you would be?" She asked turning back around.

"Oishi Shuichiro and this is Tatashi Kawamura. Um, so you're the one who played Eiji yesterday after school?"

"….Hai, why do you want to play me now too?" She asked in a defeated tone, not really wanting to have a repeat of what happened yesterday.

"Hmm, maybe you never know… Ah! We're going to be late for practice if we don't hurry!" They all started running back to the courts and Miu just followed their footsteps. She needed to find Naoki, she wanted to know what was wrong with that other first year, Echizen Ryoma.

They stared to slow down as they neared the rest of the tennis team. "As said yesterday we will be training with Inui's help today, so get running!" Coach said to the team.

Everyone shot off and around the outside of the courts. Coach Ryuzaki turned to Miu, "well since you're here, you might as well run to." Miu cursed before running after the group. She swerved around all the First years and some second years, while laughing at the surprise noises they made, before she caught up to Naoki, who was right behind the regulars. "Eh? Nee-chan, she made you run too?"

"Hai, stupid couch…. How far ahead are we?"

"Ah… we are right behind the regulars, the rest of the team is behind us."

"Fun, fun. Shall we shock them even more?" Miu asked smirking as she started to pick up her pace.

"After you, sister." They both stated to run faster, soon they were right in between the regulars.

"Eh? Miu-chan? Why are you running?" All the regulars looked at the girl who was surprisingly running at an even pace with them. "Ryuzaki-sensei said I might as well run because I'm here…. Stupid coach." Eiji snickered.

"GAH!" They all look behind them to see a group of first years on the ground gagging with cups in their hands. "You have to finish each lap in less than 1 minute or you get this." Inui poured the contents of a cup onto the ground. It came out red and sluggish. "I call it 'Penal-Tea.'"

Everyone cringed and started running faster. Miu looked in Naoki's direction. "Nao what happened?" she whispered. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Just run!" Miu started running faster and soon she was running behind Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Sugoi! Only the Regulars are still running!" Horio commented.

"No wait! Naoki and Miu-Senpai are running with them!" Kachiro shouted while pointing. "But why is Miu-senpai running? She's not even part of the club!" Horio shouted.

"Hm, Oishi had told me about her playing Kikumaru yesterday and I wanted to see how she faired. It looks like she is doing well with keeping up with the regulars." Coach Ryuzaki said proudly.

"Last lap! Whoever finishes last has to drink the whole pitcher!" Inui shouted.

"Ahh! I'm never drinking that!" They all sped up. Soon they were all fighting to be the first to cross the line. Someone had given Kawamura a racket and he was screaming to let him through.

"Ahh, I wonder who is going to be the first around the corner?"

They all watched intensely as the first one that appeared around the corner was…. Naoki! Behind him the whole regular team, plus one girl, was following closely. So close that he barely made it around the corner without falling. They all dove to the ground across the finish line trying the hardest not to be last. They all fell to the ground on top of each other.

"Who lost? Who lost?"

"hmm.. It seems to be a tie. So no winner means no loser, would you still like to try the drink?"

"NO!" the regulars shouted from the ground, angry expressions on their faces.

"Fine, fine." Inui held his hands up in defeat before walking away.

They all sat there panting to catch their breath. "h-hey K-Kawashi's, where d-did you guy's learn to run so f-fast?" Eiji asked still trying to catch his breath while sitting on the ground.

"It was easy, we could probably run faster." Miu said calmly.

"WHAT?" Momoshiro and Kikumaru shouted in unison, not believing what they just heard, even Fuji opening his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Have you been training since you were kids or what?" Momoshiro asked as he stared bug eyed at the two siblings.

"Well I have, but nee-chan only started taking interest in this kind of stuff a few years ago." Naoki said quietly as he retied his shoe laces.

"A few years ago? This wouldn't have anything to do with Hyotei… would it?" Fuji asked with his everlasting smile present on his face. He was determined to figure this girl out, no matter what.

"Ho? Hyotei? Isn't that the team that lost to Fudomine in the tournament?" Momoshiro asked as he whipped the sweat off his brow.

"What….. They lost? To what score?" she had worry written all over her face.

"Hmm…. In doubles they lost 4-6, then 1-6, then in singles they lost 0-6." Inui aid listing off the score from his book. "Players Ogawa-Chigabayashi, Kaida-Kashiwa, and Shishido."

"Sou ka… Shishido is going to be kicked off the regulars… for sure…" she closes her eyes and sighs.

"How do you know that? Nya…" Eiji tilted his head to the side.

"Sakaki-sensei doesn't appreciate losers, especially if there regulars and lose 0-6. Hmm… I wonder if Jirou will take his place… mmm. Shishido is going to be really mad…"

"How do you know what will happen? Did you go to Hyotei before?" Oishi asked, obviously curious in this girl that he just met maybe a half an hour ago.

"I went to Hyotei for most of my life…. I know most of the tennis player there…." she mumbled as she picked at something on her shirt, not really looking at it.

"Really… hey, we could go over and see Hyotei! It would be like a reunion, ne?" Momoshiro said energetically as he stood up stretching.

Miu shook her head violently. "No.. I can't do that… that would be a very bad thing to do…."

"why, nya?"

"because, I have a friend over there, well several… they will be mad if I came back…. Hey, Naoki, want to play a match?" she asked trying to change the conversation.

"Huh? But Kikumaru-senpai wanted to play me…." Disappointment flashed across his face.

"Then we'll just have to play doubles then." She got up and stretched. "Well come on, we don't have all day to do this, practice is almost over. Naoki, could you fetch my bag?"

"Hai."

"Ne, ne, Miu-chan, I didn't know you played doubles?" Eiji said bouncing up.

"I usually don't, I can only play with my brother." She answered, sitting on the ground re-tying her shoe laces.

"Hmm… and why is that?" the data man asks as he writes in his notebooks.

Miu smiled as she went to one of the courts. "Se-cer-et."

Oishi soon followed and got onto court with their rackets, read to play. Miu shuffled through her back pack that Naoki had given her and took out her black tennis racket. "All right, let's play!" Miu walked up to the net as did Kikumaru. "Which?"

"Smooth, nya~"

She spin her racket around, but unfortunately when it fell it landed on smooth. "Ah, lucky~"

Fuji stared at the girl on the court. How was she able to do all of these things? She could run without falling, could play tennis without seeing, and talk to people that she couldn't even see. It theoretically shouldn't even be possible, and yet here she was defying odds of every story he had read about blind people and their lives.

Miu got into position by the net and Naoki in the back. Miu stared at Oishi as he served the ball, just as she closed her eyes. Her darkened world was lit up by the purple lines of a tennis court. Two dark figures on one side. A short dark figure right behind her.

The group that gathered by the side lines gasped. Well, Momoshiro, Kawamura, and the group of freshman and juniors gasped. Fuji smiled devilishly, Inui scribbled in his notebook, Tezuka stared, Ryoma 'hmmm'ed, Kaidoh 'fssss'ed, coach Ryuzaki smiled.

Oishi served the ball and it came to Miu on her right side in slow motion. Lifting her arm up she flicked her wrist to send it back. "15-love!" Momoshiro said as he climbed up the referee chair.

* * *

Okay so this is the second remake, it's different in lots of ways, yet the same in others. Hope you like it, review and tell me what you thing please? :D seriously I need feed back to survive. Truthfully I was suppose to send this in like 2 days ago... cause thats what I told my beta reader. but I felt like crap the past 3 days so.. yea... get over it.. xD anyways! review(if it even messages you that I changed this chapter .) honestly 1 review can made me update, or change the whole story... so hit that review button! please?


	3. Poor Oishi

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter 3: Poor Oishi

* * *

_Oishi served the ball and to Miu it came to her right side in slow motion. Lifting her arm up she flicked her wrist to send it back. "15-love!" Momoshiro said as he climbed up the referee chair._

Oishi serve the wall again but this time it flew past Miu and toward the back, where Naoki came up and hit it toward the base-line. Oishi was able to back up and hit a lob. "Lob!!" Naoki shouted as he ran forward. "Hai!" Miu spun around and nelt on the ground with she hands folded upside down. As he was running Naoki placed his foot in her hands and she sprung him upwards toward the ball. "Hora!" He shouted as he smashed the ball onto the ground. "30-love!" Momoshiro called out.

"Sugoi!" Horio exclaimed as he gripped the fence. "there winning against the Golden Pair!"

"Hehe you two are pretty good." Oishi said before serving another ball.

It zoomed through the air only centimeters above the net, making it shake. But before it could bounce Miu hit it right behind Kikumaru. Using his acrobatic play Kikumaru jumped backwards and hit the ball. "30-15!"

"ah!! There making a comeback!"

"Horio… the first game hasn't even been won yet…." Katsuo said sweat dropping.

"hey Nao are you blushing 'cause Eiji did his acrobatic yet?" Miu smirked as she swayed my body from side to side.

"N-nee-san! I-I am not!" Naoki yelled franticly.

"haha, you fan boy…"

"aww, Naoki-chan that hurts… I thought you were my secret admirer?" Kikumaru fake cried.

Oishi served another ball.

"see what you did Naoki? You made Eiji cry!" Miu yelled as she returned the ball in a blink of an eye. "now what are you going to do to make it up to him?"

"eh?!?

"yes Nao-chan! What can you do to make it up to me? Oh! Can you for fit to us?" Kikumaru hit it over to Naoki.

"N-no!" he missed the ball.

"30-all!"

"Naoki! Watch the ball! Gosh it's not like there's anything disturbing you… haha" Miu said playfully as she returned Oishi's serve.

"shut up!"

Flying past Eiji the ball went to Naoki and he hit it with the side of his racket, making the ball zig zag in the air and then on the ground without bouncing.

" 1-0 golden pair lead!"

"okay! Finally it's time to see Nao-Chan's powerful serve!."

Naoki blushed as he bounced the ball on the ground. Everyone was silent as he threw the ball into the air, he then jumped up with his right foot, grabbed his orange racket with both hands and hit the ball while rotating his body. It zoomed across the court hit the middle line and zoomed above the ground.

"oh… sugoi…"Eiji eye the mark on the ground.

"oh? That looked like a Jack knife." Fuji said smiling at Naoki.

"Jack Knife?"

Inui went on explaining how a jack knife works.**(sorry idk how)**

-xx-

"4-5 Golden Pair leads, change court."

The four changed courts while breathing deeply. Miu shuffled her feet across the ground as she walked. She was taking long shallow breaths, and her eyes were wide open and unblinking. "ne, nee-chan… are you alright?"

"h….hai…" Miu wobbled as she tried walking, but instead of going toward the court she walked right into Naoki. "Nee-san!"

"ah.. Sorry n.. Nao.." She walked the rest of the way to the court and stood in front of the net.

Kikumaru was only a few feet in front of her, he as well was panting just not as hard. As Naoki served the ball Miu's eyes fell closed and her grip on the racket loosened. Oishi hit the ball and I bounced right past Miu. "eh? Miu-chan? Are you alright?" No answer. "m-Miu-chan…."

Naoki walked forward, "nee-san!" he screamed.

Miu took a shark intake of breath. "…huh? What happened?"

"you 'fell asleep' again.."

"damn… were we playing a match?" she asked as she straightened up.

"Ya, against Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai… Remember?"

"oh… now I remember… fan boy.." she smirked.

"dead-weight…"

"Midget!"

"handicapped!

Miu snarled and hit Naoki over the head with her racket strings. "O-oi! Remember we are just playing a practice match!" Oishi yelled trying to stop the two siblings. "saa, Oishi Practice ended over 30 minutes ago…"

"huh?" Oishi said looking around to see that all of the other club members had left except for the regulars. "so… does that mean we aren't going to finish the game?" Miu asked as she sat on the ground.

"well we could still play…"

"Arg! I'm to tiered! Naoki you can play them your self." she got up and walked over to were her bag was, through it over her shoulder and started walking away.

"Nya! We can't play 2 vs. 1 its not far to Naoki-chan!" Eiji's shoulders fell. "I guess we have to go home nya?"

"hm, Eiji-sempai! You don't have to go home! You could come and get burgers with me and Echizen!" Momoshiro grinned evilly.

"huh? Nya…" Eiji walked over uncertainly to Momoshiro.

"well if there leaving then I am too, come on Naoki."

"Taka-san do you want to get burgers with us?"

"no thanks Momo, I have to do some work at the restaurant." Kawamura said as he looked down walking away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him nya…"

"maybe he was worried about his wallet." both Momoshiro and Echizen looked at each other and laughed.

"nya…"

Kaidoh grabbed his back and started his run and Inui mumbled something about 'new data' and walked away.

"well I guess it's just us, eh Tezuka, Fuji?" Oishi looked over at them to see them walking away. "could you clean and lock up Oishi? Thanks!" Fuji shouted before following Tezuka out the gates.

"EH?!"

* * *

Ok that was soooo sucky… sorry but I was working on the chapters were Miu and Hyotei met up again, I made 2 of um so far, but its like I went far ahead, I still need to do the semi-finals. Ahh, man….. Review… seriously I've got like over 20 story alerts but only like 8 or 12 reviews… :'(


	4. part of the team

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter 4 : Part of the Team

* * *

With my eyes closed and my bag swinging behind me I walked with a beat in my step, I put my hands behind my head as I walked down the street with Naoki. We had just started walking home from Seigaku a few minutes prier. I suddenly stopped when I herd a faint-but strange- sound. Naoki looked at me. "What is it?"

"I could have sworn I just herd Oishi yell…. Hm, oh well." I shrugged my shoulders and started walking again until Naoki stopped me.

"Nee-san, can we go to the sports shop? I need to get some more grip tap mines starting to come loose." He put his hands together in a begging motion.

Hearing his begging tone I sighed and agreed. We started walking again, sadly right pasted our house. I cried on the inside, I really wanted to take a nap.

When we got to the sports shop Naoki left my side almost immediately, so I started to roam around trying to find something I mine need. Feeling around the shelves I came across the shoes isle. I didn't need a new pair but who can resist new shoes?!

"Can I help you with anything, like maybe finding a pair of shoes?" a women asked. I stopped for a minute to think. I knew that voice, I know I did….

"Oh com on did you forget who I was already Mi-chan?" the women asked with hints of humor in her voice.

Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks, actually it hit me so hard I took a step back. "M-Mago-Nee-chan?!"

Mago grinned "that's right!" she said before she glompped me. I struggled to breath as she squealed. "I haven't seen you in so~ long~! What have you been doing this whole time Mi-chan?" she asked not letting go.

I met Mago when I was first five years old, a kindergartener at Hyotei elementary. After school one day I had gone over to Jirou's house and was glompped almost as soon as I walked into the door by his older sister. At the time Mago was a Freshman at Hyotei Middle school, now she is 21 years old and apparently working at the sports shop.

Mago finally let me out of her grasp when I started to loose consciousness. I took a sharp inhale of breath.

She older girl chuckled. "Mango, mango Mi-chan. So where have you been all this time?"

My head faced the floor. "My family and I had to move, I go to Seigaku now…"

"aw that's to bad! I wish you hadn't moved, everyone has missed you so much!" I looked toward her with a look a hope. "no lying! Jirou was so sad after you left, he started sleeping less and less, the only one that could really get him to go to sleep was Atobe." My cloudy eyes widened as a wave of guilt washed over me. My face scrunched up and I faced the floor, I can't believe I did that to him….

"hey, hey! There's no need to cry! Jirou got better in time and he is his old self again!" she said grinning as she tried to cheer me up. She pulled me into a hug when I didn't respond, not a bone-crushing hug like the last one just a simple reassuring one. When we separated she gave me a big reassuring grin, even though she knew I couldn't see it. "okay now… what shoe should you get…?" I laughed as she started searching for the perfect shoes for me to wear.

After a few minutes of searching Mago chose a pair of Fila blue-gray-white-pink shoes, so I can support both Seigaku and Hyotei with the grey/pink and the blue/white. Naoki had come up to them in the midst of there shoes searching with his orange grip tap, immediately getting glompped by Mago.

Walking out of the store and down the sidewalk to go home, well at least we tried. We were both pushed into what I presumed were bushes and told to be quiet. "what the hell?" I whispered to the guys that grabbed us.

"shhhh! Miu-senpai be quiet!"

I glared. "Momo!! Why the hell did you pull us into the bushes?!" I yelled quietly.

"we saw Taka-san going into a restaurant!!" Kikumaru exclaimed quietly, he even used his hand to show how amazing it was, I know this cause I felt air rushing past my face when he talked.

"oh my gosh that is so amazing!!!" I said with sarcasm dripping in every word. I started to get up but they pulled me back down.

"We think he's meeting someone here!" Kikumaru yelled in hushed tones.

"It must be a date…"

We all screamed and jumped back. Inui was standing over us fixing his glasses.

"when the hell did you get there?!" I really don't like it when someone pops out of no where with out me sensing them; damn you Fuji…

"Did you follow Taka-san out of worry too?" Worry? Then what does this have to do with Naoki and me?!

"I came for the Data…"

This is soooo weird… I thought he only collected TENNIS data?!

We sat in the bushes for a few minutes longer.

"this is so stupid! Why are we hiding in the bushes if he already went into the restaurant?" there was silence before we all started to get up and walk into the restaurant. Quickly sitting in a booth a few seats behind Takashi, we hid behind our menus as we watched the Seigaku power player.

Well they watched Takashi, I stared at my menu pretending to read it.

"A woman!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru exclaimed.

I looked up from behind the menu, indeed there was another presence next to where Takashi was standing, couldn't tell if it was a girl or not, I'm not that good.

I felt a sorrow aura from where Takashi was sitting, then I herd Momoshiro exclaim: "Ah! He made her cry! Damn that Taka-san…"

"What's happening to this world?"

The world comes to an end when a sweet teenage boy make a girl cry and his group of high school friends and a blind girl stalk him on his date…. Oh Kami…

I turn towards Inui as he writes something in his book. "What are you writing?" this gained the other's attention.

"Personal data…" I scoot away from him a little.

"You don't stop do you?" Echizen questioned.

"That's really weird senpai…." Naoki noted uncertainly after Inui shook his head and smiled.

All of a sudden a waiter appeared and handed Echizen a chocolate strawberry concoction. I licked my lips.

"nya~~ that looks soooo good!" Kikumaru remarked leaning over slightly.

The waiter handed each of us different menus that had the specials on it, I cursed mentally. "_hey Naoki order me something good_." I whispered to the small boy next to me. He nodded and I went back to pretending to read my menu.

Next thing I know there was ice cream and sweets covering the table, there was a glass with strawberry ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries shoved in it and it was covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I glompped Naoki shouting a hushed 'kya!'

"this is all on Taka-san right?" Momoshiro asked devilishly as Kikumaru nodded.

"I should get something else too…" Echizen said to himself before he started shaking.

I looked over at Echizen feeling the rumble of the table. "Oi Chibi, you okay?" the other occupants of the table looked over at the First year.

"Akutsu…." we all turned beck towards the table Takashi was at.

"so that's the angry bastard…" Momoshiro is right, he had and angry evil aura around him.

"why's he with Taka-san?" Kikumaru questioned.

They seemed to be talking about what Akutsu did to Echizen… wait he's starting to stand up… what's he doing? Is… what is that sound?

"so cruel… nya…."

"what just happened?"

"Akutsu just poured soda all over Kawamura-senpai…"

So that's what that sound was…

"Ah, he's coming!" Kikumaru said straightening up. Momoshiro growled as he started to stand up, I grabbed his sleeve to try to stop him. "Momo, don't do it!" Ignoring my pulls and warnings of Kikumaru Momoshiro stood up and was about to yell,

When Echizen tripped him. Akutsu tripped but caught himself with his other foot. The high school boys gasped, Takashi and that girl too. "thank you for this afternoon." the cocky brat said smoothly.

That just sounded wrong…

"Seigaku…" Akutsu said evilly.

"I haven't introduced myself properly yet… Seigaku's freshman, Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you."

The cocky little brat… he's trying to get himself killed!

-xx-

I plopped down on the living room couch, Naoki stretched out, putting his feet on me. I scowled and pushed him off while I reached for the remote. I soon pushed him off the couch as he snatched the remote from me.

"I still can't believe a fight didn't start." Naoki said staring at the idiot box.

"what I don't understand is how he just walked away, laughing too!"

At the restaurant after Echizen told Akutsu his name they had stared at each other for a long time, then Akutsu started laughing and walked out. When we were staring at the door Takashi walked over to us and asked what we were doing there. Kikumaru and Momoshiro jumped up and started saying things like 'oh no I forgot a book at school' and even 'I left the oven on! No! Nya!' we then scrabbled up and out of the door; leaving a puzzled Takashi.

We sat on the couch talking about the weird night for awhile longer until our mom came into the room. "anything interesting happen today?"

Naoki looked at me and I turned my head in the direction of him. I turned towards Mom. "we just played tennis, stalked a guy with some of the regulars, had ice cream, and went to the store… you know same old same old…" all three of us laughed.

"we saw Mago-nee-chan at the store too!"

"really? How long has it been since we saw Mago, Haruhi and Jirou?"

Haruhi was Jirou's six year old little sister, cutest thing in the world too. She had the same color hair as Jirou from what I herd and had the metabolism of Momoshiro.

"about two years…." I looked down in shame, Naoki rubbed my back.

"we haven't seen them is so long! We should really get together with them some time. You would like that wouldn't you guys?"

I looked down. "ya… I really do miss them…."

Naoki looked at me with devious eyes, he smirked. "hmmm…"

-xx-

I yawned as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs as I tried to fix the bow on my Seigaku's uniform. To my humiliation I couldn't do it. I slouched in my chair as I started to fall back asleep, that is until my mom came over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I sat up as she started to fix my bow.

"Okaa-san where's Naoki?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"he left for tennis practice a few hours ago, he tried to wake you to go with him but you wouldn't budge." she said while doing the dishes.

"why would he want be to go with him?"

"I'm not sure dear…" she said not really paying attention. She was done with the dishes and now rushing in and out of the kitchen.

"Okaa-san what are--"

"sorry hun I just realized I was late for work! You're father left for work 30 minutes ago and your bento is on the counter," she kissed my forehead. "have a good day hun, and try not to run into anything!" and out the door she went. I sat there for a few moments, having everything register in my mind. Doing to several things clicked.

1. I was now alone in my BIG house

2. Okaa-san just jinxed me

3. No one told me what time it was

I shot up as I shoveled the rest of the pancakes into my mouth, I ran to the door, after grabbing my lunch, and slipped on my brown uniform shoes, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I chewed the contents in my mouth as I ran down the street and towards school, but then the strangest thing happened and I bet you'll never guess what…

I ran into something.

Big shocker!

Hope you didn't miss the sarcasm.

I groaned as I sat up from my spot on the ground. Crawling forward I reached my hand out to try and find out what I hit. My finger tips touched the cold rouge surface of…. Brick? Oh my god I ran into the school gate's wall.

Standing up I traced my finger along the brick surface until I got to the gate, which was closed. Why the hell was it closed?! Oh no…. did school start already?! No~!

"are you looking to get inside?"

I turned towards the voice. "uh…" it's really hard to trust someone you can't see. "yeah, d-did school start already?"

The voice laughed. "no, no child. The time right now is 7 o'clock, school doesn't start until 8, don't you know that young one?"

I'm going to guess that this guy is a janitor, who else would talk to a student that way? Well a pedophile might if they knew I was blind…. Dear Kami let it be the janitor!

"ah, no… sir, are you a janitor here at school?"

"yes child I am."

Oh thank god…

"oh okay… um but why is the gate closed?"

The old man chuckled. "child, it's a 'push' gate not a 'pull' gate." My face went blank. I have been going here for, what, 18 mouths and I never knew how to open the gate?! Well it never has been closed before… I blame Gakuto I grew up on his smarts… but I also grew up with Keigo and with our combined money I never had to _really_ do thinks like open gates myself…. Hell if I didn't want to I didn't even have to walk by myself… that was a really fun week… good times… I'm sad now….

"um child?" his voice laced with concern when he saw my depressed figure hunched up in a ball sulking. "child would you like to go inside now…. Or do you want to stay out here sulking?"

Personally I would rather stay out here sulking but it was _freezing!_

Grunting I stood up and followed the man through the gates and into the school yard. Walking through the school's double front door and soon went in a different direction then the odd but friendly janitor. Turning a few more corners I found my self in front of a door, the door that just so happened to be the door to the back stairwell. Pushing the door open I climbed up the stairs, turning a few more corners, and was met with another door. Pushing that one open too I was hit with a gust of cold air, shivering I slipped off my shoe and wedged it in between the door and it's frame. I walked forward until I hit a fenced wall, leaning against it I closed my cloudy green eyes and listened to the sounds below me. Right below me was the tennis courts, the courts that were still occupied by the _oh so great_ Seigaku tennis team.

Feeling another gust of wind hit me I started digging around in my bag, pulling out an over sized blue hoodie I slipped it on over my uniform and sat down. Resting my head against the cold metal fence my ears homed in on the sounds of tennis balls being smashed and serves being hit, soon I was fast a sleep with the wind blowing softly on my face.

-xx-

Fuji frowned as he glanced across the room, he fidgeted trying to pay attention but his eyes kept drifting back to the empty seat across the room. The seat where Miu just so happened to sit. He fidgeted again before looking towards the clock, twenty more minutes until class was over. Frowning he looked forward to see his teacher writing something on the board. Reading over his writing he realized he already knew what they were learning and frowned again.

There really was no reason for him to be here if he already learned this….

Glancing over at the red headed acrobat he saw that he was being bothered by the dissappearence of their new red headed friend.

When Miu hadn't shown up for practice that morning Fuji was a little bothered, even when Naoki had said that she was sleeping and would be at school. But when it was time for class to start, she wasn't in her seat. That's when he really started to worry, the freshman said she would be here so where was she? It was already thirty minutes into school and she wasn't here, usually if someone was late or slept in they showed up ten or so minutes late…..

What if something bad happened to her?

What if when she was walking to school a van pulled up and kidnapped her?

What if she was being held hostage right now?

Or worse…. What if she was dead?

Not being able to take it anymore his hand shot up in the air, waving slightly to get the teachers attention faster.

"yes Fuji-san?"

"Sensei, may I please use the restroom?" he asked politely even though inside he wanted to spring right up from his seat and bolt out the door.

"ah, yes you may."

As slowly as he could manage he stood up and walked out of the room calmly, sliding the door open he looked back towards Eiji to see him staring at him. He smiled back at him secretly saying _'don't worry I'll find her.'_

Walking out of the room and sliding the door shut he sprinted down the hallway, mind racing on possible places she could be. Naoki said that she would be at school, so he might as well check all the empty rooms first.

Because he unfortunately couldn't check her house seeing as how he didn't know where she lived…. And that would be just plain creepy…

Soon Fuji found himself lost. He had checked every empty room in the school and now he was unsure of what to do, the only other places that he hadn't checked was the girls bathrooms and the roof.

Fuji grinned a sadistic grin as he looked toward one of the girls bathrooms, before shaking his head and heading toward the back stairwell. Walking up a few flights of stairs he finally saw the door to the roof, it had a brown shoe wedged into the door frame. Jogging toward the door he pushed it open to see a girl wearing a blue sweatshirt leaning against the fence. Stepping through the door, and making sure his shoe would keep the door open, he ran over to the girl. Turning her over she saw that it was the girl he had been looking for. She was sound asleep, her eyes twitching slightly from a dream she must have been having.

Smiling, he scooped her up in his arms before walking toward the door, grabbing the brown shoe and walking back down the stairs.

-xx-

I rolled over from my spot on the ground and groaned using my hands a rubbed my eyes and sat up. Groaning I felt around with my hands, then froze when I felt soft cushion and not hard cold concrete. I stood up from where I was standing abruptly, then fell back down once I got light headed.

"whoa there child, don't hurt your self now." I knew that voice! Wait…. I was with the janitor?! Again?!

"uhhh…. What am I doing here?" wasn't I on the roof? How the hell did I get into the janitor's office?!

"hmm, well I saw this hansom young man coming down from the roof carrying you. I asked him what he was doing and if he was suppose to be in class or not. He told me that he went looking for you and he told his teacher he went to the bathroom. I told him that I would take you into my office until you woke up and then I would send you back to class later. You lust have fallen asleep in the roof child." he smiled kindly.

Oh… that makes sense… but wait who came and found me?

"uhhh, Sir, who exactly found me on the roof?"

"oh what was his name.. it was something that rolled off you tongue… ah! Syusuke Fuji that was the boy! Nice boy, your lucky to have him as a friend." I stayed silent for a while thinking.

He came looking for me?

Was he worried?

My face heated up a little at the thought of a friend caring for me, I haven't had a friend that really cared sense I left Hyotei….

"uh Sir? What time is it?"

"its ten minutes until lunch time child, you can head down to the cafeteria if you want, your friends will be down there soon." I nodded at I stood up from what I'm guessing was a couch and walked out of the room, running into the wall first, having the janitor guy ask if I was okay as he laughed.

I sat down at a random lunch table just as the bell rang, within minutes the whole cafeteria was filled with students. I sat there by myself until I was… I guess you could say I was tackled…. By someone.

"Miu-chan!!!!!!!! You're alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That someone was Eiji, and he was squeezing all the air out of me.

"E-Eiji! I can't breath, l-let go!" The red headed boy loosened his grip, but didn't let go. I turned toward the presence walking toward me, Fuji stopped right in front of me.

"hey"

"hey"

"so… are you okay?" he asked awkwardly, it sound like he doesn't say that a lot.

"yea… I'm fine, it was just a little nap on the roof is all." I smiled.

"saa, when you didn't show up for class Eiji got really worried." Fuji chuckled as the red head shouted.

"nye! Fujiko, you were worried too!" Eiji's face scrunched up as he tried to hide his face in my hair. I giggled.

"maa, that's besides the point Eiji." he grinned. I just laughed some more, maybe he was a good friend, both of them were. I have only really known them for about two or three days and they already care about me.

But I still will never be the same, I will always miss my boys back at _my_ school. Hyotei not Seigaku.

"so Miu-chan, what do you have for lunch today?" Eiji said as he licked his lips and leaned on my more to get a better view of my food.

"my Oka-san mad it for me it's soba noodles, sushi, and some cherries." I loved cherries, they were one of my favorite foods.

"nya~" Eiji got closer and closer to my lunch, but right before he was about to eat the whole thing in one bite, I snatched it away from him. His face then got very acquainted with the lunch table. "nya! Miu-chan, that was mean!" he pouted as he rubbed his face before sitting next to me. I grabbed my chop sticks and started eating my lunch, but only after three bites of my soda noodles I couldn't take the stare Eiji was giving me, it was like he was staring into my soul for gods sakes!

Groaning I pushed my bento box over to him. "here, take it." he brightened up ten fold and devoured all my cherries, not even leaving my one! He grinned like a cat as he slid my lunch back over to me. He then stood up and excused himself, saying that he was going to buy some more food.

Why didn't he just go buy his own cherries instead of eating all mine?!

I sulked as I shoved as many soba noodles in my mouth as I could. I suddenly became very aware of the boy that was sitting across from me, eating out of his own bento box.

When he got there I don't know, and I will probably never find out how he did with out me noticing….

I was half way done with my lunch when Eiji came bouncing back to the table, with two other presences following him. Eiji sat back down beside me, Momo sat on the other side of me and Oishi sat next to Fuji. I shoved a sushi roll into my mouth.

"so Kawashi-sempai," Momo started after he finished his first sandwich. "how come you weren't at practice this morning?"

I looked towards his direction in confusion. "why should I have been there?"

All of them looked toward my direction, I looked around in confusion. "Miu-san… you're part of the team, you have to come to practice, everyday." Oishi answered, worry in his tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "sense when was I on the team? I'm not even your manager!"

"so you're agreeing to be our manager? Nya?"

Wait, what?!

"no I didn't!! stop making stuff up!"

"so you're going to be our manager?" Momo asked.

"that's what she said, nya, right Fuji?"

"it's seems to be that way Eiji. Saa, looks like we got our selves a new manager!" he grinned his special Fuji grin.

I sat there in shock. What just happened?

-xx-

I sat in my seat as class time ticked by slowly. I was now _technically_ on the tennis team…. So there going to make me go to practice…. Ever morning… and evening… wow this really sucks. I hate waking up early in the mornings, waking up for school is already bad enough.

I sighed as I shifted in my seat, now leaning over my desk with my head in my arms facing the board.

So when exactly is their--our-- next game? I think Naoki told me… who was it Yamahashi? No, Yamabuchi? Yama something… anyway I probably have to go cheer them on, so that ruins my whole Saturday… even if I wasn't doing anything anyway.

"Ms. Kawashi, sense you think sleeping in my class is acceptable why don't you answer the question on the board?" I wasn't sleeping!!

I looked up towards the board with a blank face, "uhhh..?"

"the problem is 2x+4y+xy-3xy. Solve by grouping." I thought for a few seconds.

"2(x+2y) xy(1+3)"

"no Miu, that's wrong. Let's examine what she did class, she separated the wrong…" I blocked her out for the rest of the hour, I didn't really want to know how I did it wrong, it was a stupid question of course it was wrong! It didn't even work!

Soon the bell rang and all the students stood, gathered there stuff, and left to go home. I stood up and shoved all my books in my messenger bag. Pushing in my chair I started to walk out the door when I was pulled back.

"where do you think you're going, manager?"

Oh that's right… crap.

Eiji and Fuji hooked there arms around mine and dragged me out of the room, out of the school, and toward the tennis courts. They finally stopped in front of the girls locker room, opened the door, and pushed me in. I stumbled a little bit before falling onto the floor. Growling and muttering a few curse words a stood up and walked over to the lockers. Touching them with my hand I moved down the row of lockers until I hit the last one in the row by the wall. My locker. Lifting up the latch I opened my locker door and stuck my hand out, I grabbed my grey shirt and my black shorts. Slipping out of my school uniform I replaced my clothing with my gym clothes. I grabbed my grey and pink Fila tennis shoes out of my bag and slipped them on. As I was tying my shoe the lace snapped. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, didn't I just buy these? Growling again I tossed the ripped part of the lace away and attempted to tie the rest of my laces together. After doing that I rolled around my ankles to get a feel of the new shoes. I sighed.

Time to break these things in.

As soon as I walked out of the locker room I felt someone staring at me. Shrugging it off I closed my eyes and walked forward, I walked up to Fuji who was standing next to Tezuka. I shuddered as Tezuka's eyes hardened on me.

"Kawashi-san, why weren't you at practice this morning?" his hard voice asked.

I stopped in my tracks right beside Fuji." I didn't know I was required to come to practice, just because I came to one practice doesn't mean I'm on the team."

"but you being our manager does!" Fuji grinned at his own statement. I sweat dropped, damn him.

"sense you didn't show up for practice this morning….. 20 laps." Tezuka said as he looked away.

My eyes snapped open. "20 laps?! Are you joking?!"

"25 laps."

I growled before taking off and circling the courts. About six or seven minutes later I finished my 25th lap and rested my hands on my knees, panting slightly. "there.. Happy?" I said between breaths.

Tezuka 'hn'ed and walked away.

I sweat dropped again.

"alright!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled. "40 laps around the court! Same as yesterday, where training for the semi-finals harder then ever! If you want to win, to go to nationals you better, GET RUNNNING!" my mouth dropped, the old hag better have net meant me too!

"Kawashi, get running!" she screamed from across the court. I let out a frustrated noise before sprinting off once again. I ran until I met up with Naoki, who was running right along side the regulars, that little bastard was fast!

We were on our 38th lap, multiple club members already dropped to the ground and all that was left were the regulars, Naoki and me.

"alright, instead of finishing every lap in 1 minute, you have to do it in 55 seconds!" Inui yelled from the sideline as all the regulars yelled back in protest. "oh and Kawashi-chan, because you were late you have to complete every lap in 45 seconds." my blind eyes widened.

He's trying to kill me!

My right foot dug into the ground and I pushed off, sending me full speed past the regulars and my brother. I ran the fastest I could around every corner, which someone had took the time to label with tennis balls. I was panting heavily as I finished my 38th lap and started working on my 39th. I soon past the regulars and ran faster.

"you better hurry Kawashi-chan, other wise you wont make it. Your already at 30 seconds, you only have 15 seconds to cross the finish line." I gritted my teeth as I ran the fastest I could possibly go. I shut my eyes tight and ran with all my might, completely ignoring everything else around me. I soon had only 10 more feet to go, I sprinted the fastest I could as I crossed the finish line. I slid to a stop and stood there for about five seconds until my legs gave out from under me, I collapsed to the ground panting heavily.

"it seems you made it, with a few seconds to spare, Kawashi-chan." he held a stop watch in his hand, it read 40.79 seconds on the watch. I growled and curled up in a ball, a nice nap would do me good right now.

Just then the regulars pasted the finish line all together, including Naoki. Said freshman went over and sat by me, he rubbed my back and asked if I was okay. He really was the sweetest brother ever.

"mmm…. I could be SO much better… but ya…" I groaned.

"saa… what's this?" I looked toward Fuji's direction, his aura was holding something. He then looked towards me and chuckled. "it seems that Miu-chan ran right out of her shoes." I looked at the thing he was holding then I touched my foot, yep I lost my shoe.

"the lace snapped when I was changing… I had just bought them yesterday too…."I mumbled before standing up and walking over to Fuji to get my shoe. Slipping my shoe on I noticed that the broken lace was starting to fray. I sighed, I'm going to have to go buy a new pair of laces….

"how long do you all plan on sitting around?!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled, I glared at her.

"where going to have singles matches, first match is Fuji against Echizen." Inui read off of his clip board.

"saa, please go easy on me.."

-xx-

As all the club members gathered around the court where Fuji and Echizen were suppose to play. But as soon as they started there game Inui creped up behind me. "Kawashi-chan…. Would you come with me please?" I shuttered before following him out of the tennis courts. We walked past the soccer field, past the baseball diamond, and onto the field and track running stretch.

I didn't know that Seigaku had so many sports…. I thought I was just tennis?

"okay Kawashi-chan, we are going to see how fast you really can run." my mouth dropped.

"are you serious?! I just ran 65 laps around the tennis courts and now you want me to run more?! Are you **trying** to kill me?!"

"possibly… but this will be good data for my book." I sweat dropped. "now I want you to run as fast as you can from this starting line to the end of the track." I mumbled some curse words before walking over to the starting point. "okay. On your mark…. Get set.. " I got into a running stance. "Go!" I pushed off with my right foot before sprinting down the track. The only problem was that I didn't know how long the track was, because the stupid data man didn't tell me, so I guess with is something like the 100 meter dash. I ran as fast as my legs could go, which was pretty fast seeing as how I couldn't feel them anymore.

"stop" was all he said once I reached what I supposed was the end. "your time was 15 seconds."

That was the longest 15 seconds of my life.

"but… I think you can do better. Get back on the line."

"what!"

"ready, get set, go!" I took off.

"14.5 seconds. Get back on the line."

"how long are you going to make me do this!?"

"ready, get set, GO!"

Again I took off.

"14 seconds. You can still do better Kawashi. Back on the line. This time, actually try."

"I am trying though!"

"well then try harder, I want you to get to 12 seconds. I know you can Kawashi. Now, ready, get set, go!"

Oh my god, I'm going to die…

* * *

I'm alive and I'm sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I just had a lot going on okay? Sorry sorry sorry. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! Oh and just to you know I have created 4 ½ chapters for when Miu meets Hyotei again. But I have to get past Yamabuki first, so bear with me! And please give me some ideas! I still have to make the gap and I'm kinda stuck :D


	5. Yamabuki, Smarter Then They Look

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter 5 : Yamabuki, Smarter Then They Look.

* * *

I wobbled away from the running track and towards the tennis fields. My feet where sore, sore enough for me to almost not be able to walk. Inui made me run so much, and so fast that I couldn't walk straight. He kept making me run faster and faster, but after about the 30th run Inui told me to stop. I couldn't get any faster then 14 seconds, even though he wanted me to get to 12 seconds.

A rain drop falls onto the tip of my nose.

I stopped and whipped the water off my nose. I took a deep breath before I started walker-hobbling- back towards my destination. It started raining harder, so I tried walking faster. But my feet soon gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. As my face dug into the gravel I felt myself unable to move, my whole body hurt and my head was pounding. I closed my blind eyes, using my hands a flipped my body over and faced the sky. The rain pounding onto my skin felt really good. A nap would be really good right now..

"Kawashi-sempai? H-hey Kawashi-sempai are you alright?"

My face twitched but I didn't open my eyes. I then felt a pair of strong arms rap around me and lift me into the air. He clutched me against his chest before walking off.

Who was this guy? He must of have been on the tennis team seeing as how I was so close to reaching the courts, and he must have been younger then me seeing as how he called me 'sempai'.

"Eiji-sempai!" My mysterious kohai shouted. "Eiji-sempai help me!"

Eiji turned around to see who was calling his name, only to drop his racket in surprise. "M-Momo! What happened?"

"I don't know! I was leaving the courts after it started raining and I saw her collapse onto the ground!"

"nya… come on, bring her inside!" the two boys brought me into the boy's locker room and set me down on the cement benches. Momo grabbed his jacket from his locker, balled it up and put it under my head. Eiji then ran out of the locker room to find Oishi.

I snuggled into the warmed of the jacket I was laying on. My whole body was soaked, and I was freezing. I felt someone rubbing my back, strong hands and gentle grip… Momo really was a good kohai.

"What happened?" Oishi screamed in fright as he busted through the locker room doors.

Momo's hand left my back as he stood up from his kneeling position and turned to Oishi. "I-I don't know! I just say her collapse outside so I brought her to Eiji-sempai!"

"then we brought her in here, nya!"

Oishi walked over to me and kneeled. He placed a hand on my head and he then checked my pulse. "well… she's alive for one thing"

If I could move I would slap my forehead. Of course I was alive!

"she seems to have a fever. Other then that I think she's fine." he took his hands away from me.

I shifted from my position to face him, but kept my eyes shut. "wow Oishi, you should become a doctor.." I mumble, then dug my face into the, now, damp jacket.

"nya! You're awake!" Eiji rushed to my side and gave me an awkward hug, trying not to move me.

Yea.. He failed.

"ow, ow, ow, owwww…" he let go of me before backing up.

"what happened to you?" he asked, staring worriedly at me.

"hm.. Inui made me run, and run, and **run**. My whole body hurts…" I curled up into a ball on top of Momo's jacket.

"saa, so that's what happened." my whole body tensed as I felt Fuji's breath against my ear.

I will never figure out how he does that.

"Give it a few more weeks and you will reach 12 seconds, and by that time it wont hurt as much." Inui said as he and the rest of the team filled into the locker room.

"like hell I'm going to be running with you anymore!" I yelled out as I opened my cloudy eyes. Facing his presents I glared slightly, to tired to give a full death glare.

"now, now don't get to worked up, you could collapse again." I glared towards his directed once more before digging my face into the warm sweatshirt. "nee-chan!" Naoki cried as he walked over to me. "you cant keep over exerting your self like this!"

"hmm… shut up Nao, I cant help what these crazy people do to me…."

"nya, hey did you do what you did yesterday? When you suddenly stopped moving during our match?" Eiji questioned remembering the events of yesterday.

"oh that? I just 'fell asleep.' It's this thing that happens when I get too tired and I kinda just pass out no matter what I'm doing. Even if I'm standing up I stay standing even when I seem to be sleeping."

"nya, that's cool!" the energetic red 3rd year exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"not really, sometimes it's hard to wake her up, if she doesn't wake up in the few minutes she falls asleep she wont wake up for a few hours. But when she does wake up she gains almost all of her energy back, but she only has it for a short amount of time if she only gets a few minutes of sleep." Naoki explained.

"idata…"

"well," Oishi started as he stared out the window. "it seems like the rain is staring to let up, I suppose it is okay to head home now."

I grumbled as I sat up. If it's time to head home that meant I had to leave the locker room so they could change. As I reached the door I turned toward Momo's presence. "hey Momo, is it okay if I borrow your jacket until tomorrow? I can wash it if you want."

"oh sure, Sempai."

"domo." leaving it at that I slipped on the jacket and pulled it a little over my head before running out of the door and toward the girls locker room. I shut the door behind me as I walked into the room. Putting my hands onto the lockers I walked down to my locker and opened the latch on the door. I stripped of my wet tennis clothes and changed back into my school uniform. Grabbing a hair tie from one of the pockets of my bag I tied my hair up into a pony tail before putting Momo's Seigaku regular's jacket on. I put my tennis clothes into my bag, so I can clean and dry them later. Shutting my locker I headed towards the locker room door and left to the boys locker room.

The rain had let up so it was only a light sprinkle. I knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. After a soft "come in" from Takashi I opened the door, walked in and over to one of the benches and sat down. Most of the regulars had left already. I was only Naoki, Fuji, Eiji, Takashi and me of course.

"ja ne minna!" Takashi called out as he exited the locker room.

"Ja!" we all coursed together. "so, your not going to stalk Taka-san today are you? Cause if you are don't drag us with, I'm really tired and I _really_ need a nap…"

"nya, dun worry Miu-chan! We only followed him yesterday because he was with a girl! I mean wouldn't you follow a friend if he was with a girl!"

I think they where slowly forgetting that I was a girl and I am around them all the time now… ah oh well… no point in trying to fix a lost cause.

"Fujiko! Hurry up, I gotta get home soon!" Eiji yelled to the smiley brunette impatiently.

"saa, just wait a few more minutes Eiji, I have to make a phone call." Fuji walked into the bathroom part of the locker room. But what he didn't know was that his voice echoed off the walls when ever he talked, so Eiji, Naoki and I could hear every word he was saying.

-xx-

"you really shouldn't let Inui-sempai make you run so much Nee-san, it's not good for your health."

"hmm.. You tell him that.." I mumbled into my little brothers soft brown hair. After it had stopped raining Naoki and I headed home, on foot after we turned down Fuji's offer of his sister driving us home. My body still hurt so Naoki was giving me a piggy back right home. We walked up the drive way and through the door of our house. Naoki set me down and we took off our shoes, saying hello to Otou-san I headed to may room and collapsed onto my bed. I was soon dead to the world.

"Miu wake up!" Oka-san yelled from my bedroom door ten hours later. I groaned and threw the covers over my head. Oka-san growled and stomped over to my bed. She then yanked the covers off of me and stole my pillow. "wake up!" she yelled once more, but I just curled up into a ball and ignored her. She yelled in frustration before stomping back out of the room. I sighed in satisfaction, finally, peace and quiet.

Oh, how I was wrong.

Freezing cold water splashed into my head. I screamed so loud I swear I herd glass break. My eyes snapped open and I glared at the presences in front of me. There Naoki stood holding a plastic bucket that was once filled with water. He had a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry Nee-san, Oka-san made me do it.."

I growled before I pounced him, I tackled him to the ground forcing him to let go of the bucket and tumble to the ground. "Nee-san! Get off!"

"no! you pored water on me!" I started nibbling on his ear.

"b-b-but oka-san made me do it! OKA-SAN! HELP ME!" he screamed before he stared laughing, I started to tickle his sides.

"what's going on in here?" Oka-san walked into my room and saw us on the floor. "okay, okay break it up." she grabbed Naoki and pushed him to one side of the room and kept me on the other side. She gave both of us very dirty looks before her face cracked into a big smile. "breakfast is ready guys!" She then let both of us go and trotted her way out my door and down the stairs...

My mom is weird...

Naoki and I stood there for about ten seconds before I jumped him again and told him to carry me down the stairs and to breakfast. It was a good thing that Naoki had mussels or else he would be dead by now, I made him give me piggy back ride all the time...

I plopped into my chair once we got down stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs reached my nose and a big grin spread on my face. I love food. I dug into my food before Naoki could even sit down.

Once i was half way through my breakfast Naoki put down his fork and looked at me, I stopped mid bit and looked at him. "what?"

"you do know that we have a match against Ginka today right?"

"oh, i think i remember Inui mentioning it a few days ago... well anyway, good luck, kick there buts for me!" I then proceeded to bit into my eggs.

Naoki went quiet. "you do know that your coming with right?"

I spit out my eggs. "what! there is no way I'm going to Ginka for a stupid tennis match!" I half yelled. With the tournament going on Hyotei could be there, and I am still not ready to face Keigo yet...

"uh, but your our manager?"

ah shit, that's right..

I slumped down in my chair, my breakfast forgotten in front of me. "do I really have to?" I mumbled.

"yes, you accepted the job, therefore you get the responsibility for being there every match."

"I'm going to kill Eiji..." I mumbled once again before standing up and heading for the stairs, my breakfast alone and forgotten on the kitchen table.

I entered my room and went to my closet, I opened the door before staring at the clothes in front of me...

stare

stare

stare

stare

"NAOKI!"

-xx-

I tapped my foot on the cement sidewalk as Naoki, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Taka-san, some random 2nd years and I all stood in front of the tournament entrance waiting for the rest of the team to show up. I, on the other hand, was waiting for Eiji to come so I can kick his butt for dragging me into this job...

"yo ho! sorry to keep you waiting!" speak of the red headed devil...

"Kikumaru Eiji!" I yelled as I pointed at him. He blinked as he stared at me. I growled before jumping on him. "it's all your fault that I'm here Eiji! I could be at home right now sleeping but noooo! you just had to make me become team manager! arg! I should hurt you right now!" I said while I pulled on his hair.

"nya!" he cried out frantically as he tried to pull me off his back. "Miu-chan! don't be so mean! I thought you were the one to agree to being our manager!" I pulled harder. "nya! help!" he cried out.

I was then lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. "ara, up we go, Miu-sempai!" Momo said as he lifted me up and then put me genially onto the ground.

"Mou... Momo, I was getting my revenge on Eiji!" Momo lifted an eyebrow at me. "Ne, sempai seems different today doesn't she?" he asked, the question not really directed at anyone.

"nya, yea she does! she seems more... hm.." Eiji put a hand to his chin trying to think.

"energetic?" Fuji added as he grinned.

"hoi hoi! that's it! Miu-chan seems more energetic! sank you Fujiko."

"saa, but why is that? did you have to much sugar this morning Miu-chan?"

I frowned. What was wrong with me? I haven't acted his hyper sense Jirou, Gakuto, and I

all went on a shopping spree in the candy store, with Keigo's money of course.

"Nee-chan is just so happy to be here, that's all!" I glared at Naoki's direction before smirking as Eiji's presents tackled Naoki's. Serves him right.

So we stood there at the entrance in silence for about fifteen minutes before someone finally cracked, that someone happened to be Tezuka, surprisingly. "Echizen hasn't arrived yet?"

"he's late again!" Momo shouted. Ironically he shouted it as soon as Echizen walked up to

us.

"hello.." he said quietly.

"ah, there he is!" Oishi announced. "now we can proceed to the check in."

"yosh! Championship here we come!" Momo cheered as he raised his fist in the air.

We walked up the steps, me only tripping twice, and down the sidewalk to the check in table. After that we walked down the side walk and toward out match. but we were interrupted, however, by a group of people walking towards us. We all stopped, they stood upfront of us and there leader walked forward. "Sorry Tezuka," he started. "it looks like this is the end for us.." he said sadly.

I turned toward Naoki and asked who the group of people were. "F-fudomine" he answered, slightly scared. I turned back.

"ah" Tezuka answered the leader, or captain I guess, of Fudomine before letting them pass.

So if Fudomine is out of the tournament does that mean we are closer to winning? sweet!

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I heard clapping. Looked past the group of Seigaku regulars there was a familiar presents, it was the guy from yesterday!

"Welcome, Seigaku!" he announced, loudly and sobbily might I add. We all stared at the teen in front of us, tension was thick in the air was everything was silent. That is until Kaidoh called him a moron.

"doesn't he just piss you off?" Echizen mumbled as he glared at the taller teen directly in front of him. "yeah..." Momo agreed as he too glared at the teen in front of him. while they were having there glare fest a quietly eased my way backwards before running off to try and fine some place I could take a nap. After all, I was woken up by a bucket of cold water this morning, I was tired!

-xx-

I was resting under a Sakura tree in the shade, everything seemed fine. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and everyone around me didn't seem to notice I was there. Everything was perfect, that is until I was awaken from my nap by a voice, a hyper males voice too. "ho? what's this a young sleeping girl under a tree?"

I groaned as I felt his foot steps rumble towards me. I sat up slowly facing him, not opening my eyes. He sat down in front of me as I sat with my legs crises crossing, silently thanking Naoki for picking out a pair for shorts for me instead of a skirt. "so what's your name my hime?" he asked smiling.

"Kawashi Miu, and yours?" I said lazily, not really caring weather the guy was here or not.

"Kiyosumi Sengoku, nice to meet you." he stuck his hand out for me to shake but I ignored it. "hmm, your a difficult one now aren't you?" he then started to grin. "So Miu-chan, tell me, what school do you go to?" I shifted in my spot so the jacket I was wearing raveled the Seigaku trade mark colors. I was still wearing Momo's regulars jacket. "ah, Seigaku, how unlucky..." he muttered before he went quiet. His eyes were scanning over my body. "Ne, Miu-chan... why don't you open your eyes for me?" he asked, his voice

sounding serious, as if he was looking for something.

I shrugged my shoulders, however, and opened my cloudy green eyes. "ah, just as I thought..." he mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "what are you talking about?"

He smiled slightly. "You're blind aren't you?" my whole body stiffened. How did he figure it out? "your eyes, they're foggy." he said reading my mind. "and your name also gave it away."

"my name?"

"hai, you're Kawashi Miu, the Princess of Hyotei" I dug my fingers into the grass below me. "everyone knows who you are. You're the only one that is richer then Atobe, or was. I herd you transferred to Seigaku cause of money problems or something... am I right?"

I was quiet and I looked toward the ground.

"ah... you know, once you disappeared Atobe threw a fit right? he searched all over for you, but I guess he never looked in Seigaku, huh?" he chuckled to himself as I bit my lip.

I'm sorry Keigo...

"hey now, no need to be sad!" he said suddenly as he grabbed my shin lifting it up so he could see my face. "don't worry I wont go and tell him where you are. Your secrets safe with me, ne Hime-sama?" I nodded my head right before he kissed my cheek. my face went pure red as he stood up and stretched. "hmm, I wonder what my team has been doing?" he said, talking to himself. He then looked towards me once more. "if your part of Seigaku, why aren't you at there match right now, hime?"

oh right, being the manager I'm suppose to be there aren't I?

Standing up I looked towards Sengoku. "hai, I'm there team manager... I guess I should get going to there match huh?" I muttered before walking in some random direction.

"chotto!" Sengoku yelled before grabbing my wrist causing me to stop in my tacks. "why don't I take you to your match ne? seeing as how you were heading in the opposite direction..." I went red before spinning on my heel and fast walking the other way, dragging Sengoku with me. "oi! slow down!"

Once we got to Seigaku's match we stood outside the fencing just as the referee announced that Ginka had forfeited and that Seigaku was moving onto the Semi-finals. I blinked as people around us cheered for our 'victory.'

"ahh, seems like my team gets to play your next hime!" Sengoku said happily as he smiled toward me. "guess we'll be meeting again soon. ja ne for now... hime.." he then walked away before I could say good bye.

Walking along the fencing and walked over and stood next to Naoki, who was next to the rest of the tennis club's freshman. "Hey, Nao."

He turned to me. "Nee-san! Where have you been? We all spent about 20 minutes looking for you, but no one could find you anywhere!"

"I was sleeping under a tree, that is I _was_ sleeping under a tree until this guy came up to me and started talking to me."

"what guy?" he only sounded half interested now. Naoki never really did care when I talked about guys, like in 5th grade I had a crush on this guy named Kentaro Shoda. He was in three of my classes and, at the time, I thought he was perfect. I was about to tell him I liked him when Keigo stopped me and showed me a tape of him with another girl. It broke my heart, but I got over it soon, after all, it was only a crush. But after he showed me the video I spent that whole night watching movies and eating ice cream with Naoki. He never was interested in me liking guys after that day, he hates ice cream. I dunno why though….

"it was this Sengoku guy from that Yamabuki school."

"ah"

"but Nao.. He.. He found out about my eyes…"

"nani?" Naoki spun around from the tennis courts, which the regulars where starting to walk away from, and turned to me. "what do you mean he found out? How?"

I shrugged. "he said that he could tell because my eyes are cloudy? But he also said that he knew about my eyes was because of my name." The regulars where only several feet away.

"your name? what?"

"yea, he said that I was Kawashi Miu, the princess of Hyotei…" Naoki's eyes widened in realization, I however didn't see it and was pulled away from my brother once another voice started speaking to me.

"Nani? Miu-chan is the princess of Hyotei?" I turned towards the red headed acrobatic of the tennis team.

"ah.. Hai. That was my nickname back at my old school before I moved." I mumbled to him, to my side a ways away I could hear the scratching of Inui's pencil on his notebook.

I really hope he doesn't know about my eyes, or at least I hope that he doesn't tell anyone if he does know.

"saa, why was that now?" Fuji asked as he magically appeared right next to me, and of course, I jumped.

That bastard, he's doing it to piss me off now…..

"a-ah, when I was in Hyotei… my.. My family had a lot of money. Money that could rival the Atobe's…" I mumbled.

"Nani?" Eiji and Momo exclaimed and Fuji grinned.

"well back then my mom had this really great job, she was like the head of a company or something. But then one day something happened to cause the company to fall, everyone that worked there was fired."

"what caused the company to fall?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, the Soft Market or something, they never really explained it to me. All I know is that one day I was in Hyotei, the next I was riding shot gun in a moving truck towards Seigaku…"

"ahh, that must have been horrible to lose all your friends.." Fuji said quietly next to me.

"hai.."

"so it was because you had a bunch of money you where called the princess of Hyotei?" Momo questioned.

"ah, no. I was called that because I was the only one in Hyotei that could boss him around, he would only listen to me. He would even listen to his teachers or coaches." I explained as I sat down on one of the benches of the outside auditorium.

"nya! It sounds like he was your slave! You could say whatever you wanted and he would do it!" Eiji said bouncing up and down. "it would be so cool to have a slave! Nya, nya! I want a slave! Ochibi will you be my slave?" he shouted before glomping the poor freshman.

"Madda madda dane." Echizen pulled his hat over his eyes. He was just trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing, his change in body temperature explains it all. Sometimes enhanced senses work when trying to figure out a person.

I stretched out on the ground of the park out side of the tennis courts and put my arms behind my back. I faked looked around at everyone, most of them have turned there attention to somewhere else, or have started packing up their tennis gear. Sighing I tilted my head back and listened to the sounds around me.

"why the hell are you so scared of that team?"

My blind eyes snapped open and I turned toward the voice.

"there's nothing special about Seigaku."

The team the voice was talking to, Ginka, all looked at each other before quickly walking away. The voice, the same one as the one that greeted us at the entrance, smirked and turned towards us.

"That boy has some mouth now, doesn't he?" Eiji asked as he glared at the Jr. High student.

"who the hell does he think he is?" Momo muttered raising his fist as Kaidoh hissed. Momo was about to lung at him when Oishi stopped him.

"what's wrong? Let's see what you got, you piece of shit." The ruff voice, Akutsu, answered.

"that bastard! I can't take it anymore!" Momo ripped out of Oishi's hold and started running at Akutsu, but before he could even get within punching distance Tezuka stopped him with his loud voice. "Momo!" The second year halted in his tracks. "this ends now." The captain of the team continued. Momo stood his ground as he glared at the ass whole. His face then scrunched up before he turned around and started walking back over to the rest of us.

Momo always was a rash, 'I'm going to beat you up' kind of guy.

That kind of thing is going to get him killed one day, I know it.

Akutsu walked away as Inui started to explain to the freshman who the man that was just here exactly is. He also told them that he was apart of the team we would be playing next, Yamabuki.

"hmm… this day just got a whole lot more interesting…." I muttered before standing up and stretching.

-xx-

"game and match, 6-3!"

We all stared in shock as Yamabuki scored the winning point against Fuji and Takashi. They panted as they shook the opposing teams hands and started to walk off the court.

"no way… our doubles team… lost?" the freshman were pretty close to tears as the stood with there mouths gapping at the third years that came towards the fences and stood with the rest of us. Fuji stood next to me with his head hung slightly and Takashi stood next to Kaidoh with a far away look on his face. It was silent for awhile, no one knew what to say. I focused my senses on the person next to me. Fuji was still looking down as this brooding aura flooded off of him.

"come on now guys… don't worry nya! Oishi and I will win the next game, so cheer up!" Eiji smiled as he put his arm around Oishi's neck. Oishi however blushed and nodded. We all looked at Eiji with hopeful gazes as he and Oishi walked down the stairs of the auditorium and onto the courts.

I fidgeted in my spot as Oishi and the opposite team started talking and Eiji flicked Oishi in the face. He then said something about collapsing… what?

"what does Eiji mean by collapsing?" I asked no one unparticular. No one answered me, so I turned towards Fuji. "ah.. Fuji?"

This seemed to wake him up from his trance and he turned toward me with a fake smile. "saa, that's right you have never really seen Eiji play before have you?" I shook my head. "well, like you, Eiji have very low stamina. So he can only go on in a match for a certain period of time. When he does collapse he just stands there with his arms dangling, or he bends down toward the ground. Nothing like you do and go to sleep though." he chuckled at his little joke. I just nodded my head in understanding and turned back towards the courts.

The ball was thrown in the air and hit by Yamabuki, which was hit back by Eiji, then hit back and scored on Oishi. "15-love!" the ref called out. I felt Fuji tense right next to me. Was he really that afraid of losing? Or maybe it was the team we were playing?

"40-love!"

Seriously what was going on? Wasn't Oishi and Eiji suppose to be unbeatable?

"Game for Yamabuki, 1-0"

I felt Fuji tense up next me up once again, I frowned and turned towards him. "Fuji"

He turned slightly with a fake smile on his face. "yes Miu-chan?"

"stop it." I spoke softly so only he could hear me.

He tilted his head. "stop what Miu-chan?"

I glared. "stop smiling that fake smile." his smile dropped and he opened his eyes a little, but didn't say anything. "you don't have to fake a smile to make everyone else feel better, if something's bothering you tell someone, don't keep it bottled up inside."

He frowned. "saa… Miu-chan, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fuji… shut up." he opened his eyes to look at me fully. "you need to realize that in live, you win some and you lose some. But it's not entirely your fault, others around you have helped the cause too. You don't have to take it all upon your shoulders."

Just then Oishi did a moon volley and scored a point. "15-love!"

Fuji stood there with his mouth open staring at me. "Miu-chan…" he closed his mouth and eyes and smiled. "I still have no idea what you're talking about." he turned back to the court and I stood staring at him with my mouth agape.

"Momo!" Tezuka shouted suddenly. "you should go warm up"

"hai!" Momo shouted before he slapped his face. "I'm going to go all out."

As he started to walk away Kaidoh stopped him. "hey moron… you better warm up properly."

"you should mind your own business Viper." Momo replied with his nose in the air as he walked off.

As the game progressed Yamabuki started using sign play. Inui and Fuji explained to the freshman that sign play is where the front player tells the back player where to hit and what to do after he hits, he also tells him where they are going to move after they hit. They do all this with just a few signs with their fingers. As they said this I had the idea that maybe Naoki and I should try this sometime, I stowed that thought in the back of my mind for later.

"Game Yamabuki! 2-1! Change court!" unfortunately for us Yamabuki's sign play is beating Oishi and Eiji.

"hmm… nice going Jimmies! Good play!" Sengoku shouted from across the courts to his team.

"stop calling us by that nickname!" they shouted back, going all red.

So the Jimmies verses the Golden pair, eh? That just sounds stupid…

Soon the game was 3-2 the Jimmies in the lead. But I can't help but wonder, why the hell isn't Eiji doing anything? I realize that Oishi is being targeted but he should still do something to help!

"Oishi!" well speak of that little devil.. "which way does the teddy bear fall?"

"teddy bear?" Fuji questioned.

Okay… what the hell does a teddy bear have to do with anything?

Oishi hit the ball to the left, but one of the jimmies still hit it straight, but Eiji countered it by using his acrobatic play. The crowd cheered as Eiji scored the point. The golden pair slapped hands as the game continued with Eiji now using his acrobatic plays. Soon Oishi hit the last ball and scored the final point making the score, 7-5 in Seigaku's favor. The crowds cheered as both teams walked up towards the net and shoot hands before the golden pair started to walk over to us.

"nice game, Eiji." Fuji said as the red headed boy walked over to us.

He put his arm behind his head and smiled. "Nya, thanks Fuji!" they both smiled at each other as I watched, those to sure are something else…

"ara? So it's my turn now huh?" Momo grinned as he walked towards us, then entered the courts and waited for his opponent. The latter now entered the courts mumbling about not being lucky because he didn't get Echizen as an opponent.

Once the game started it seemed to be in Momo's favor seeing as he kept hitting hard balls. Although the tables then turned once Sengoku hit Momo's dunk smash. Suddenly Sengoku called a time out and strutted over to his bag. Which happened to be right in front of me, because he switched courts with Momo.

"hmm I cant play with this loose practice racket now can I?" he said to him self as he pulled out another racket. He banged them together and smiled, he put the practice one back in his bag and stood up. Before walked back to the court he glanced at me and smiled. "Ne, Hime.."

"what?"

"you're going to watch right?" his smile widened. "you're going to watch, as I destroy your teammate?" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as he winked and walked away.

**

* * *

**

**So that was this chapter. Sorry if they seem kind of boring, I have to work it up so I can update the Hyotei chapters, which I have already made might I add :D and sorry it took so long to update. My computer had a virus and the doctor guy had it for like 2 weeks and then I went to camp for a week. So I'm reallllllyyyyy sorry D:**

**Review please! And I don't care how long they are, hell you could just put a smily face or frowny face for all I care. I just want a review! I hate just getting messages that you guys have put me on alert lists or just added me to favorites :'( I like reviews so please! Review!**


	6. Scared

**Silence is Golden but Darkness is all Mine**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my OC's

Chapter 6: Scared

* * *

Fans screamed and cheered though out the arena. You could hear them for about a mile away, even at the burger joint in town if you listened carefully and there was no cars around. They were cheering for their school teams, and even some where cheering for the opposing team, pissing some of their friends off. But they were cheering none the less. Really, with all this noise it was a mystery how everyone could still hear each other, or even how the tennis players on the courts could concentrate. But, as I stood there behind the fence of the tennis arena, amongst all the noise, I realized some things. One thing, was that no matter how much this team, Seigaku, will be pushed, no matter how much they are criticized or how much the odds are against them, they will win.

"game and match to Seigaku's Momoshiro! 4-6!"

"kya~! Momoshiro-sempai!"

And that scares me.

Because if they are this powerful now….

"game and match to Seigaku's Echizen! 5-6!"

Will they win the Nationals?

"he did it! Way to go, Echizen!"

I started walking, along with the rest of the team and went to tell Echizen good job. Everyone just about tackled the freshman as I stood in the back, watching.

What if Seigaku won the nationals? What if.. they beat Hyotei?

The group of Seigaku players soon migrated from the courts to the sidewalk and they where still congratulating him. As this was going on the coaches of both teams we conversing on the court, and I, still, stood off to the side, letting them all enjoy their moment of victory. Once they where done, they started to walk towards the entrance of the tennis park, they were all ready and prepared to go home and get some well needed rest. But, as I took a step forward to follow them, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I stood still, already knowing who it was that had stopped me.

"what do you want?" I muttered.

Sengoku grinned. "what? I can't say congratulations to you?"

I turned towards him and raised a brow. "why would you do that?"

"well you guys did, you know, kick our asses."

I snorted and rolled my cloudy eyes. "okay, now what did you really want to say?"

His grin disappeared and he put on s serious face. "I saw you during the game, and that freshman's game too."

"oh really? And what was I doing?" I said in a sarcastic-like voice.

"you where thinking about them, Hyotei." I froze. "if you miss them so much why don't you just go back?"

I moved my cloudy eyes to the ground. "you don't understand…. I can't… I just… I just can't…" I bit my lip and he squeezed my shoulder. "and you where wrong I wasn't thinking about them specifically. I was thinking that… what if Seigaku won the nationals? You saw how strong they where today, what if they b-beat Hyotei? What will happen?" I look up towards his presence. "what will I do? What will Hyotei do? Do you know how mad Keigo will be? How much Gakuto will cry or how much Shishido will blame himself? And how will they react if they even knew I was going to the school that's team beat them? Do you know how terrible that will be?" tears pricked the corner of my eyes. "what am I going to do…?" I faced down again.

Sengoku frowned before taking his hand off my shoulder and moving it to my chin, tilting it up so I could look at his presence. I could feel the frustration, sympathy and sadness radiating off of him. I knitted my eye brows together and scrunched my face up. "Miu…" he started while shaking his head. "you are thinking about this to hard." he smiled. "all the teams are still in the tournament, Seigaku and Hyotei, haven't even faced each other yet! For heaven sake.." he shook his head once more as he smiled before hugging me. I hugged him back, letting my emotions run wild I started crying into Sengoku's shoulder, gripping his jersey tightly I dug my face into his shoulder. Once I was done crying we separated, I was still in his arms though, we looked at each other. I gave him a grateful smile and we separated, I was about to turn away when he called my name.

"can I give you some advise?" I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Stop worrying about the future, live in the moment and do what your heart tells you." He smiled at me before ruffling my hair and turning around to walk away.

Stop worrying about the future, live in the moment and do what your heart tells you…?

"oh, and one more thing!" I turned my attention back to Sengoku, who looked over his shoulder as he was walking. "that Fuji guy, on your team? Yea he's like 20 feet behind you."

I froze and slowly turned around and found out that indeed, Fuji was right behind me, smiling an all knowing smile. A shiver went down my spine as I started walking towards the Seigaku tensai, stopping right in front of the boy. I bit my lip as the honey haired genius grinned a very, sarcastic grin. "So, Gakuto's a crier?"

My stomach dropped, he had been listening?

I groaned before pushing past him and walking towards the entrance of the tennis park so I could go home, Fuji quickly caught up with me, still grinning. As we walked together he started humming, at first I didn't mind it but after about five minutes I got annoyed.

"Fuji, cut it out!" I yelled as we casended down the stairs and started walking down the street. The honey haired boy grinned before he stopped humming. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I was glad he wasn't asking about my conversation with Sengoku.

**Poke**

I turned toward my walking companion in question, but he was staring at a random tree in the other direction.

**Poke**

I turned once more and glared at him, he was doing this to make me mad! I faced forward once more, I would not let him get to me.

**Poke**

Goddamn it!

"Fuji!" I sneered.

"hai?" he asked innocently.

"stop poking me!" I yelled out before walking faster, we had unknowingly stopped when I said his name.

The honey haired tensai caught up to me soon enough, grinning once more. My eyebrow twitched, he was up to something, I know it. We walked along, in a seemingly normal silence once more, however the boy next to me, that evil sadistic boy, had swung his bag around so he could go threw it while he was walking, one strap over his shoulder. he dug around in his bag until he pulled out an object, it was small and white, not that I could tell but still. The third year grinned before he opened his mouth wide and took a giant bite out of the white object. I stopped walking and stared at him, astonished. "Fuji... what the hell are you doing...?"

He giggled.

Fuji Syuusake just giggled.

GIGGLED

I think the world is ending...

Once he swallowed the white object he turned towards me smiling. "Saa... Miu-chan, what are you talking about?"

Once those word escaped from his mouth I recoiled backwards, his breath reeked! "w-what did you eat?" I practically scream holding my nose, i had backed up at least five feet away from him. Fuji grinned and started walking towards me, which, intern, I backed up. "Miu-chan~!" he breathed out, purposely blowing his breath into my face. Water prickled at the edge of my eyes, not being able to stand the smell. With one hand I pushed him far away as I could, then tore my hand away from my mouth and nose and took a deep breath.

Fuji chuckled at my reaction before digging in his pocket and pulling out a rectangular plastic box and pulling a piece of gum out of it, popping it into his mouth. I walked forward, warily, still able to smell the oder of the white object. I paused, suddenly, sniffing the air once more before looking at Fuji in amazement and fear. "you ate an onion?" he smiled and my mouth dropped. He then turned and started skipping away, I started at the odd third year before running after him. Once I caught up to him he turned his head in my direction, no smile was on his face. Suddenly he shoved the rectangular plastic box in me.

"do you like gum?" he asked.

"uh.. yes..?"

He smiled, a very sadistic smile. "Okay, so then do you want a piece?" he asked waving it in front of me. I nodded my head as I slowly raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "Then you have to answer this question..." I sweat dropped, was he serious? "what.. kind of gum is this...?" he pulled it away from my face and stopped walking so he was directly in front of me, causing me to stop so i wouldn't run into him. "uh? Mint gum?" I could smell the mint on his breath as he talked to me.

"hmm.. thats right but what is the name of the gum?" he held it up in front of my face once more. "it's right here, all you have to do it read it out loud." he said slowly. I stared at the gum pack, mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. "come on it's easy, can you see it?" he asked in the same voice as before, although this time, it sounded like he was hinting at something. My heart stopped.

He knew.

I closed my mouth and bit the inside of my cheek, lip trembling slightly. Damn it, I was NOT going to cry!

"uh... uh..." I started to back up slightly before fulling turning around and breaking into a dead sprint, but some how he caught me. I cursed at myself, I knew I was faster then him but some how he caught up. He gripped my arm hard, making me wince and turn towards him, tears threatening to fall out my blind eyes. Once he saw my tears he loosened his grip, but didn't release me. He brought his other hand up toward my face, wanting to touch my eyes to see if I would react.

Asshole.

I whipped my head to the side, blinking back the tears as I struggled to get out of his grip, but the next thing he did made me freeze. Fuji jerked me forward, making me trip and fall slightly, and I landed into his arms. He circled his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine, which was weird cause we were able the same height. I leaned against him, in shock and amazement, why was he hugging me? Did he feel sorry for me? My eyes narrowed, tears disappearing and I pushed him away from me, we both stumbled backwards slightly. I glared at him. "I don't want your pity Fuji."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "what?"

"you herd me!" I yelled. "the only reason you hugged me was because you found out i was blind! if you hadn't known, then you would have never even touched me..." I started to drift off turning my head towards the ground instead of Fuji's presence.

"your wrong..." my head snapped up, prepared to retort, when he started talking again. "I would hug you everyday if I could, but I don't. Although, right now, seemed like the best time for me to hug you..."

I raised an eyebrow. "wh-wha?"

"you herd me," he said taking a step forward. "i said i would hug you... everyday..." he said as he walked forward and embraced me once more. This time he was at my level and his mouth was so my ear, arms wrapped around my waist. "and I don't care that your blind..." he whispered. "to me... it just makes you all the more special... you don't judge people by there looks, you judge them by there actions and words. And because of that, I admire you..." he kissed my forehead gently before pulling back and detaching himself from me. He smiled at me and i stared at his presence in shock.

What was that?

He then turned around and started walking, just like before, like none of this had just happened. I blinked a few times before running to catch up with him, he was suppose to be walking me home!

We walked side-by-side the rest or the way home, or the rest or the way to my house.

-xx-

I sat on my bed, clutching my pillow, in thought. How on earth did Fuji find out? Sengoku and I weren't talking about it... we were talking about Hyotei and nationals... I just don't understand how he would have noticed I was blind.. and what did he mean about wanting to hug me everyday? There's no way he could...

My face got really hot.

No.. he couldn't..

Like me.. could he?

No, no way. this was Fuji Syuusake! He could have any girl he wanted, he could have a freaking super model if he wanted, he wouldn't pick a small innocent blind girl when he could have every girl in the school... could he? No he couldn't. It must have just been my imagination, I just herd him wrong. Yea.. thats it.

I sighed before flopping over in my bed, still cuddling my pillow. My cloudy eyes drifted shut as sleep tried to over come me. The last thing I remember thinking was,

He better not tell anyone my secret...

Then I was out like a light, or so the expression goes.

* * *

So this chapter sucked, I didn't know what to put after the games so this is what I came up with. I'm calling this a filler chapter. Please don't hate me! haha. So reviews would be appreciated, really cause all you people do is put me on alert, its annoying. Oh and thank you

**xDarklightx**

**I heart MANGA and ANIME**

**kim13796**

**animeXbooksXmanga**

**Wicken25**

For all up dating on chapter 5! My heart goes out to all of you! :D

Oh and have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone!


	7. please read

Note-

I am SO sorry. I have realized that this story needs some major work and I can't just go typing randomly then submitting the chapters hoping that they will fit together (that's not EXACTLY what I was doing, but it's close.)

I have realized that most of these chapters don't make sense and I will need some helps.

So on that note,

Does anyone want to be my beta reader? Cause clearly I can't do it myself -.-

I have going to be re-writing the chapters, especially chapter one, cause it just plan SUCKS ASS. I honestly can't believe I got some of you hooked on it, if I were the one reading it I would have switched stories as soon as I read the first chapter.

I also realize that I have made my OC seem marry sue-ish and NOT blind when she really is, if some of you just thought 'omg, wait she's blind..?' I fail as a writer even more then I thought….

And I also realized that I have made her different in the chapters, one chapter she meek and quiet then next she out going and loud. This is due to the fact that I have already wrote the chapters where she meets Hyotei, and when she does she reverts back to her old self. When she moved to Seigaku she turned quiet because it was such a change for her that she secluded her self from everyone, hence why she has no friends.

The Sengoku thing in the last chapter….. I honestly have no idea why I put him in there… maybe it was just a filler? I don't know, like I said above I think I just wrote it hoping it would connect. Also, the Fuji thing? That makes no sense and I just dug my own grave trying to make it work, cause the chapter I tried to write following it is stupid and has nothing to do with anything.

For Inui not knowing…. I don't know if he knows or not honestly…. I think I put somewhere in some chapter that Miu had her suspicions of him knowing and if he did he wasn't saying anything about it, foreshadowing with out me knowing…. They should create a new word for that….

So to dJhAmystery, OROgoldenpair1, Michiyeo, and Coco96 (and anyone else) I really hope that this helps and I promise to make it better.

Wicken25- holy shit. When I read your review I swear I almost died. Did you steal my Hyotei documents or what?

For everyone else you has ever updated- that's FOR updating haha. I really appreciated it and trust me just you doing that helps me get inspiration for my chapters :]

So I'm just going to submit this and then start working on fixing the first chapter and then so-on. Please send me a review or message if you or someone else is willing to be my beta reader! I would really appreciate it! I am also going to keep this up for a while so people know to go back and re-read the chapters. I don't know if it notifies you that the chapters have been changed but I promise there will be a few changed by at least the end of the week!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :D

~ girl-of-anime (Klea)


End file.
